Cousin's Return
by DramaQueenABZ
Summary: Sequel to "A Cousin's Twisted Visit" Shawn's back! After six monthes of seperation a terrible tragedy has forced her to move in with Kagome! Will ShawnInuyasha romance continue?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. I do own Shawn and her family (immediate family) and any other person I might make up this story. They are mine! Mu ha ha ha ha. Moving on.

Cousin's Return

Chapter 1: Tragedy Brings us Closer

It was a Wednesday afternoon. As Kagome rushed into her house she called, "Hi Mom! I'm home. I'm just gonna grab my things and then I'm going-" she stopped when she heard crying coming form the living room.

"Mom?" asked Kagome as she opened the sliding door to the living room. Kagome saw her mother sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and shoulders shaking, "Mom, what's wrong?" Kagome asked sitting down next to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up, "Pack your things Kagome. We're catching the next flight to California."

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha climbed out of the well, "Stupid Kagome. She should have been back by now."

Inuyasha continued grumbling to herself as he walked into Kagome's house.

"Kagome!" he called, "Come on let's go!"

"Hi Inuyasha!" cried Souta rushing up to his hero.

"Hey kid. Where's Kagome?"

"Oh, yeah. She told me that if you came by to tell you that she was going out of town for a few days," recited Souta.

"What? Why?" asked Inuyasha, slightly annoyed.

"She had to go to California for a funeral."

"Cali- what?" now Inuyasha was really confused.

"California. That's where Shawn lives," said Souta, beaming. He had a feeling that Inuyasha had a crush on her.

"Oh. Who died?"

Souta looked down, suddenly depressed, "Shawn's parents," he mumbled.

0o0o0o0o

_5 days later_

Shawn sat on her knees in front of a large picture of her parents, surrounded by flowers. Her eyes were red and the little make-up she was wearing had smeared. The black suit she wore was rumpled from sitting for hours. The funeral had been over for hours. Shawn had said good-bye to everyone and had heard a million time or more, "I'm sorry for you loss."

Now she was sitting here. She felt like it had been years, but the watch on her wrist said 2 hours. Shawn heard foot steps slowly approach her from behind. She turned slightly to look. Kagome.

She felt arms wrap around shoulders, "Do you need more time?" asked Kagome.

Shawn wiped her tears, "No. I'm OK," she sniffed. The stood up together and wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. Kagome's mom was standing at the door way. As the two girls walked by, Mrs. Higurashi joined in and put her hands on each girl's shoulder.

"You have all of your things packed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Everything that isn't going on our plane went on the little mover plane yesterday," answered Shawn.

"Got all you friend's numbers and e-mail address's?" asked Kagome.

"I had to beat off all the people giving them out with a stick," Shawn tried to add a little humor.

Kagome and her mom laughed a little.

"Come one ladies. We have a plane to catch," said Kagome's mom.

0o0o0o0o

_In the car_

They were finally on their way to the airport. Shawn had disregarded her suit in her suitcase and had thrown on some sweats and a Roxy sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. Kagome wore a similar outfit.

"I can't believe you're coming to live with us," said Kagome, "They say tragedy brings us closer, but I never knew it meant this literally," Kagome joked.

"Yeah," said Shawn staring out the window. She was thinking about Inuyasha. She would be able to see him all the time now, which was defiantly an improvement. But the reason she would be able to see him was terrible.

Her parents were dead. A week before Shawn had received a call from the coroner's office. It was truly the worst experience of her life. Her parents had just gone out to see a movie and on their way home they got hit by a drunk driver. Shawn's mother had been driving and her airbag didn't work. She died instantly. Her father's airbag had worked but somehow it had shoved his head into the window. He bled to death before the paramedics could get him to the hospital.

Shawn shuddered and wiped away a tear. She didn't want to think about that. Not anymore. She knew her parents would want her to be happy, but she just couldn't be.

Authors Note: I know, short first chapter. But I needed to just set everything up. I know it's sad and a little too graphic, but ya' just gotta know what happens right? I promise the next chapter will be longer. Plan on a new character showing up. ;)

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	2. Haircut

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha. I do own Shawn. Moving on.

Thanks to oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX for being my first reviewer! Let me bask in the praise for a minute 2 seconds later OK basked. Thanx!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 2: Haricut

Shawn wiped her hand across her forehead, "Tanks for helping me Sota."

"You sure have a lot of boxes. What is all this stuff?" asked Sota.

"The usual. Clothes, books, trophies, CDs, etc."

It was Monday afternoon. Kagome was still in school but, Sota had gotten home early and had started helping Shawn take her things to her new room. Shawn hadn't been able to go to school that day because Kagome had to get her transfer papers. Shawn sighed at the thought of having to fill them all out.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" asked Sota. He really didn't want to have to help anymore, but he knew he had to be polite.

"That's all right Sota. I was thinking I would go walk around the city a while before I started."

"K. See ya later," called Sota as he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Shawn smiled and grabbed her purse and wallet.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Is it ok if I walk around town a little?" asked Shawn, wanting very badly to get out of the house.

"Sure Shawn. But be back before dinner and don't get lost," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile as she went back to folding laundry.

Shawn headed out the door. She was about to walk out of the House grounds when she glanced over at the Shrine where the well was. She looked around and then quickly ran inside. She slowly descended the steps to the well and looked in. Shawn remembered the last time she had jumped down. She remembered Inuyasha. She wanted to see him so bad, but not now. She couldn't see him after what had just happened. The only reason she was here was because her parents had died.

'No," she thought, 'Don't think about that. Not now!' a tear slid down her cheek.

Shawn dashed back up the stairs and out of the shrine.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn walked the streets of Tokyo (that is where Kagome lives right?) looking in shop windows and glancing at advertisements on billboards. Eventually, she found what she was looking for; a salon. As she walked in a bell tinkled at the door.

"Hallo, hallo. Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter. She had long pink nails and thick curly black hair that looked like it had had one too many perms.

"Yes. I'd like to get a hair cut please," said Shawn.

"Ok, ok. Sit down. I be with you in moment. Sit down," instructed the Big Haired lady.

Shawn did as she was told and took her seat. She looked around the salon. Everything was stylish and fashionable. There were pictures of sexy models with gorgeous hair posing for shampoo ads. On shelves there were stacks of beauty products and fashion magazines.

"Ok. I back. What kind of cut you want?" asked the Big Haired Lady.

Shawn pulled a magazine picture out of her purse, "Something like this."

The Big Haired Lady studied the picture for a moment then grabbed her scissors and trimmed away. Shawn watched as small locks of her hair slowly fell to the floor.

0o0o0o0o

When she walked out of the salon she felt like a new women. Almost. The Big Haired Lady had cut Shawn's hair really short. It was cut about as short as a boys and close to her head, but was slightly layered so that it had a somewhat feminine appearance.

It was about 4:30 now and Shawn decided she needed to get home.

'Kagome's home from school by now and I still need to unpack," she thought.

After walking for about 10 minutes Shawn came to an unfamiliar intersection. She glanced around trying to remember which way to go.

'Not good,' she thought to herself. It wasn't cold, but she clutched her coat around her as if it was her only source of warmth, 'Which way? Which way?'

Shawn turned, about to backtrack, but ran into somebody.

"Oof!" said Shawn, stumbling.

"Whoa," said the stranger, grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

"Thank you," said Shawn, brushing her hair back and looking up at the stranger, "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't quite watching where I was going.

"Oh, it's OK. I should be the one apologizing. I saw you looking around and I thought you might need some help," replied the stranger politely. He was bout 17, Shawn guessed. He had long black hair that he wore in a braid and two earrings on each ear. His voice was a little husky and he was bout a head taller than Shawn. He wore faded jeans and dark blur sweat shirt, "Are you lost?" he asked.

Shawn wondered if she should except this stranger's help. She knew what could happen if she got barricaded in some dark alley or something, but she also knew that Mrs. Higurashi would throw a fit id she wasn't home soon.

"Could you tell me where Rebello drive is?" asked Shawn, naming the street on which Kagome lived.

"Keep going down this street until you get to Kirashini Ave. Then make a left and keep going 'til you hit Rebello."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Hiten, by the way," said the stranger, sticking his hand out.

"Shanko, but everyone calls me Shawn," said Shawn shaking Hiten's hand quickly, "I gotta go. Bye. And thanks again," she started walking away.

"See ya 'round," called Hiten.

"Yeah," Shawn called back, waving. Then she turned and quickly started walking away, "Yeah, right."

Hiten watched the girl's retreating figure until he could no longer see it, "So that's her huh?"

Author's Note: Hiten is alive and in the regular world! What's going on? Only I know, Mu ha ha ha ha. Sorry I was planning on there being more, but I needed to update and I have many other things that need doing today. And sorry that this chapter was mostly Shawn, but hey. I hope you like her new haircut!

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	3. The Face in the Mirror

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Blah, blah, blah. I do own Shawn. Blah, blah, blah. And I do not own Phil Vassar or his song that is to be featured in this chapter. Blah, blah, blah.

Thanks to oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX: I love your reviews; don't be afraid to talk too much. I just love to bask in the praise basking min later. I'm glad you like my story so much I didn't think my stories would be this popular! You are officially my number one reviewer! (Kae-sama if you're reading this, sorry. But I haven't heard from you in forever!)

Story time!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 3: The Face in the Mirror

Shawn slowly dragged herself up to her room. It was only 8:00pm, but she was wiped out. When she had gotten home Kagome had bombarded her with transfer work.

"I swear if I have to sign one more thing tonight I'm gonna kill somebody," Shawn groaned.

"Sorry," said Kagome, "If you lived in Japan you wouldn't have had quite as much, but with the whole moving from the other side of the Pacific ocean thing…" Kagome trailed off.

"Oh, well. At least it's done," said Shawn, "It is done right? There's nothing else?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, it's done. By the way, they aren't going to have your uniform until Wednesday."

Shawn shrugged, "I'm going to unpack a bit."

"Do you need any help?"

"No that's OK. You need to do your homework. I'll manage alone," said Shawn with a fake smile. She really just wanted to crash. She walked into her room and shut the door and turned to face the many boxes piled on the floor, "Let's get this over with."

The first thing Shawn did was open the box that read MUSIC and took out her portable CD playing alarm clock (A/N you know those ones that play CDs. I don't' know the technical term). She set it on her bedside table, which at the moment wasn't really at her bedside. She popped in her Phil Vassar CD and cranked the volume. For a minute she just stood and let the beat flow through her. Then with renewed strength she started dancing around the room and shoving furniture where she wanted it.

"Wanna pop a top

Pop a top

Wanna go

Wanna roll

Wanna rock it

Heeeyyyyy" Shawn sang along with the CD player as she opened box after box and put item upon item onto shelves and into drawers.

When the CD finally ended Shawn glanced at the clock (which she had found in a box full of sheets). It was 9:07pm.

Shawn sighed. She had gotten her bed moved into a coroner and had set it with her purple and white Tie-Dye bedspread. Her desk was on the opposite wall. Her dresser had been moved by the closet and her very large bookshelf was by the end of the bed. There were still about a dozen unopened boxes on the floor, most containing old papers or clothes.

"I'll finish tomorrow," said Shawn yawning. She grabbed her bathrobe and went to take a shower.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn stepped out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped her fuzzy robe around her body. The mirror was fogged up so that all that could be seen were shadows of the bathroom and its contents. Shawn turned on the fan to clear up the mist. She listened to the gentle thrum of the spinning blades as she brushed her teeth and bent down to wash her face. She rubbed facial cleanser onto her cheeks, nose, and chin and then splashed it all off with icy cold water. As she dried her face with a towel she straitened up and looked in the mirror.

Shawn screamed, for instead of seeing her own face she saw Harashi! Harashi looked almost exactly like Shawn except her hair was extremely long and her eyes were completely black. Harashi smiled.

"Get out!" screamed Shawn. She threw the closest thing at hand (her towel) at the imposter reflection. The Harashi reflection did not follow Shawn's movements, but when the towel made contact with the mirror Harashi disappeared, leaving Shawn to stare at herself. Her face was white and her breathing heavy.

"Shawn? Are you OK?" Kagome asked through the door. She walked in with out waiting for an answer, "What happened?"

"She was here. She was in the mirror," gasped Shawn, still staring at her reflection, half expecting it to change back.

"Who?" asked Kagome, looking worriedly into the mirror.

"Harashi," whispered Shawn. She finally turned to face Kagome, "She was there."

"How?"

"I… don't know."

"Shawn, are you sure you weren't seeing things. I mean you've just gotten through a very traumatic experience and-"

"I know what I saw!" shouted Shawn.

"OK OK. Chill out," said Kagome, " Sorry."

Shawn sighed put her fingers to her temples, "It's OK. Just forget it. I'm going to bed.

"Night then," said Kagome, "Remember, you need to be up by 7:00."

"Got it. G' night," said Shawn. She looked at the mirror one final time before heading to her room.

Author's Note: Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I'm really busy lately and I want to try to update often so I don't lose my reviewers. Also sorry that Inuyasha hasn't shown up a lot yet. But fear not, I'll make sure he's in the next chapter at least a little bit.

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	4. A Bad First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own the Inu gang, but own Shawn and Harashi. Yes she is back. Mu ha ha ha. I also do not own whoever sings "When the Door Shuts."

oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX: Thanks for the review. You wanted to know what Shawn looks like yes? OK. She does kinda look like Kagome, but not really. She has light brown hair and natural blonde highlight. She is about Kagome's height and she has freckles. (Just a few) When her hair was longer it was wavy. Like that one friend of Kagome's ya know? But now that she cut it looks strait. I don't know why, but that is how I imagined her when she cut her hair. Is your question answered? Review if not.

Cousin's Return

Chapter 4: A Bad First Day

When the door shuts

Don't worry about me.

It's not attention that I want form you…

Shawn groaned and rolled over to look at the time. 7:00. 'Already?' thought Shawn, 'It feels like I only slept for five minutes.' (A/N from now on the stars are for music)

…I need you to trust

Who I'm gonna be

And in everything I'm going to do…

Shawn sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stretched.

…' Cause I'm not afraid

Of what I don't know

For standing is all that I earn -

Shawn slapped the off button. As much as she loved the song she needed to get ready. In her mind it was still playing. She new the lyrics, 'If this were a movie that song would still be playing in the background,' she thought. She felt it represented her predicament. (A/N If you know the song you probably agree.)

Shawn walked over to her dresser and opened up her drawer of pants, "What to wear? What to wear?" she mumbled, pulling out a pair of black jeans. Then she opened the drawer under it and searched through her T- Shirts. She pulled out a random shirt form the bottom and smiled. It was her old blue number 18 jersey. It was patched all over, courtesy of her last visit to Japan, "I wore this the first time I went down the well," she said to herself. She remembered climbing out of the well and finding Inuyasha. She remembered how great he was. Shawn hugged the shirt and set it over the back of her desk chair, "Can't wear it though. Not unless I want people to get the wrong impression on the first day of school."

So Shawn continued her T-shirt search. She finally abandoned her dresser and walked to her closet. She pulled out a green, blue, and white stripped blouse and matching green tank top to wear under it, "Perfect," she said, "Not too sporty, not too feminine."

0o0o0o0o

"Shawn, are you ready to go?" Kagome called upstairs, "If you don't hurry we'll be late!"

"Coming!" Shawn called back, racing down the stairs, her blue backpack hanging off of one shoulder.

"All right then, let's go. Bye Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Bye girls. Have a good day at school."

As the tow girls descended the steps of the Higurashi shrine Shawn asked, "Anything I should know? Who not to hang with? The special clicks? Teachers to fear?"

Kagome laughed, "No nothing really. Just be yourself."

"I think I can do that," the two girls giggled.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn stood outside of the classroom N-18 waiting for the principal to stop talking with the teacher and take her in. She felt like she was in a kid's movie where she was the shy new student.

Kagome had taken her to the office, but then had to go off to her own classes, leaving Shawn to fend for herself. Shawn didn't really care though. Even if Kagome were there Shawn still would have been nervous. She was, after all, starting school in a totally different country.

"Shanko," the principal said, "This is Mrs. Kisha. She will be your first period History teacher."

"Nice to meet you," said Shawn.

"Nice to meet you too dear," said Mrs. Kisha. She looked about 40 years old. She had chin length dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had a friendly smile and a firm grip, Shawn noticed when they shook hands.

"Well let's go in," said the principal

'God, does the guy think I'm 6 or something,' thought Shawn, but she just smiled. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning class," said the principal as the teacher sat down at her desk.

"Good morning," said a few members of the class. The rest just mumbled some unknown greeting.

"Class this is Shanko Collins. She just transferred from America," the principal began.

At the word America the class started to buzz.

"She must be a rich girl," Shawn heard a boy with curly black hair mumble.

"Bet she lived in Hollywood," a girl with pigtails whispered.

"Check out her clothes. Doesn't she have her uniform yet?" asked a snobby looking girl with black curly hair.

"Class please!" said the teacher.

The chatter stopped.

"Now I want you all make Shanko feel welcome and be as helpful as you can," said the principal, "Have a good day," and with that the he left.

"Is there an empty desk where Shanko can sit?" asked Mrs. Kisha.

"Please call me Shawn," Shawn said.

"Isn't that a boy's name in America?" asked the snobby looking girl.

"Suki! That was very rude. You will stay after class!" said Mrs. Kisha.

Shawn didn't seem to hear the teacher though, "It's not if you spell it right," she hadn't known the girl for 2 minutes and already Shawn disliked her.

"Shawn," the teacher warned, "Now. Is there an empty desk?"

"There's one here," said boy with light brown hair, pointing next to the empty seat next to him.

"Thank you Hojo. Shawn if you would take your seat please," said Mrs. Kisha. Once Shawn was seated Mrs. Kisha said, "Now everyone turn to page 246 in your books. Read through to page 249 and then we will have an oral discussion and take notes on what we learn. Hojo, could please share you book with Shawn?"

Hojo nodded. Shawn scooted closer to see pages.

_45 minutes later_

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! The bell signaled the end of class. Everyone rushed out of the room, except Suki.

Shawn pulled her schedule out of her pocket and glanced at her next class. N- 26: Art.

'At least I'll have something interesting,' thought Shawn, but she had to admit History hadn't been bad. It was better than the history class she had taken in California.

"Shawn, wait!" called an unfamiliar voice. Shawn turned.

"Hi. It's Hojo right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself properly in class."

"That's OK."

"You're Kagome's cousin right?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah. So, she told you about me then huh?"

"Only that your name was Shawn and that you moved here Sunday. I was wondering if you needed help finding your next class."

"Sure. Where's N-26?"

"Oh. I can walk you there! It's right next to my Physics class"

"Thanks," said Shawn, wondering why Hojo was being so sweet, 'Oh yeah! Kagome told me about this guy! He's got a crush on her. He's probably trying to get on her good side by being nice to me.'

When they arrived at N-26 Shawn went through the same introduction to the class, minus the principal. And then again in her Language Arts class afterwards. And yet again in Geometry after that. Finally it was lunch time.

'Let's see. Kagome said to meet her outside the cafeteria,' Shawn thought. She looked around and noticed a large building where many students where headed, 'I'm guessing that way.'

As she started walking towards the suspected cafeteria she tripped over a crack in the cement and crashed into somebody.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," she said helping the fallen stranger up.

"My my. You certainly have a knack for bumping into me," said the stranger with amusement in his voice.

"Who?" said Shawn dumbly, looking at the person, "Oh hi," said Shawn as she realized who it was, "It's uh…. uh…. wait I know it. Hiten! Hiten right?"

Hiten smiled, "Way to go Captain Obvious."

Shawn blushed.

"So you go to school here?" asked Hiten.

Shawn sighed, "As of today, yeah. You?"

"Do you see a school uniform?" asked Hiten. He was dressed in faded jeans and a white T-shirt.

Shawn blushed again, "So what are you doing here then?"

"Just passing through. It's a bit of a short cut to WacDonalds (A/N That is what it's called in Japan right?)."

"Got it. Well, I gotta go. A friend is expecting me. See ya later," and Shawn started towards the cafeteria again.

"Later," called Hiten making off towards the other side of the school.

0o0o0o0o

"Shawn! Over here!"

Shawn turned around, holding her lunch tray. She saw Kagome waving from a small table in a coroner. Shawn quickly weaved her way through all the other students.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long. I had a run in with a guy I met the other day," said Shawn, slipping off her backpack and sitting down.

"Who?" asked Kagome, curious.

"Uh. I don't know much about him. His name is Hiten. I just met him in passing on the way home yesterday," at the word Hiten, Kagome eyes grew wide.

She mouthed _We'll talk later._

"Anyway," said Kagome, turning to her up till now ignored friends, "Guys this is my cousin, Shawn. Shawn this is Umi, Ramiki, and Ayuma." (A/N I don't know their real names. Sorry!)

"Hi!" said Umi. She had short wavy black hair and a sweet face.

"What's up?" said Ramiki. She had chin length black hair and mischievous eyes.

"Hey," said Ayuma. She had long dark brown hair tied in a braid and looked intellectual. (A/N Can't remember what she looks like so I'm making it up)

"How's it going?" asked Shawn, "Hey aren't you in my art class?" she asked Umi.

"Yeah. I was too shy to introduce myself. Sorry," replied Umi sheepishly.

"It's OK," said Shawn, "So does anyone have Gym class next?"

"I do," said Ramiki, "I can get you a set of clothes if you need 'em."

"That's all right. Kagome gave me the heads up. I have my own."

0o0o0o0o

45 minutes later Ramiki and Shawn were in the girl's locker room.

"So where do I get a locker assignment?" asked Shawn.

"You got a lock?"

"Yeah."

"Then just pick one and report the number to the coach," said Ramiki walking towards her locker, "Come on. There's a free one by me."

Shawn quickly followed.

"Right here," said Ramiki, pointing, "Locker 218."

"Thanks," said Shawn already putting her stuff inside.

Ramiki opened her locker and revealed many magazine cutouts and photographs taped to the inside door.

"Now that's a collection," said Shawn.

Ramiki smiled, "Yeah, well when one is a photographer one has many pictures."

Shawn shrugged and smiled as well, "Makes sense. I'll be right back I need to use the ladies room."

"Hurry up. We got 5 minutes to get out to the soccer field."

"Got it," Shawn closed her door and clicked the lock. She pulled on the lock to check its security and make sure no one would be able to get into the locker before walked over to the area in the locker room where they had a small restroom. She stepped behind a girl who was in line and started tapping her foot and humming to the beat.

The next girl in line walked to an open stall. Shawn leaned against the wall. Suddenly another girl stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me. I'm in line," said Shawn tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The girl turned around. It was the rude chick from Shawn's History class, Suki, "You were in line, you mean."

"Wha?" Shawn tried to retaliate, but the girl walked into the stall before Shawn could get out another syllable.

0o0o0o0o

_10 minutes later on the soccer field_

"I can't believe she just walked in and did that!" Shawn exclaimed for the millionth time.

"Yeah, yeah. Could you stop saying that? It's getting really annoying," complained Ramiki.

"Sorry. But jeez. Is she always such a bitch?" asked Shawn.

"Who? Suki? Yeah, pretty much," said Ramiki.

"Great," Shawn replied sarcastically.

"All right everybody line up!" shouted the P.E. coach. She quickly took role call and then separated the boys from the girls. She had them form 2 lines and then had them count off, "Everyone who was counted as a 1 over here and everyone who was counted as a 2, over there. Team 1 is blue flags and team 2 red flags." (A/N in my PE class they make us do this so that we can tell our teammates apart.)

Everyone did as they were told. Ramiki and Shawn put on blue flags and made their way to the middle of the field. Shawn saw Suki put on a red flag.

"Team 1 starts with the ball. Ready, 1, 2, 3!" the coach blew the whistle. Team one charged down the field kicking the ball back and forth. Then a boy from team 2 came in a stole and everyone ran the other way. Suddenly the ball was kicked out into the open. Shawn seized the chance and ran towards it. She kicked at it, but it was just out the reach of her foot! She missed and fell on her butt.

She heard a bunch of people laughing behind and grew beat red.

"I guess Americans aren't that coordinated!" Shawn heard Suki joke.

Shawn slowly picked herself up off the ground, 'Of all the sports, why did it have to be soccer? The one sport that I really suck at," she thought.

"Hey! You OK?" asked the coach, jogging over.

"Fine," said Shawn, dusting her self off.

"Do you need to sit out?" she asked.

"No," said Shawn. She casually brushed her hair back, trying to look like it hadn't bothered her.

"Ok then. Let's play!" said the coach.

0o0o0o0o

_35 minutes later_

Shawn breathed really heavily, "Is P.E. over yet?"

"About five more minutes," said Ramiki.

"Come on ladies! You can't just stand around when we're playing!" called the coach from the edge of the field.

"I'd like to see her try and play this," said Ramiki. She and Shawn started running towards the ball again.

Suddenly the ball flew into the air and landed 30 feet in front of them. It was also 30 feet in front of Suki who was opposite them. All three girls ran for it at the same time. Shawn started to pull away from Ramiki. Only 15 feet away.

'Com on legs,' thought Shawn. She put on an extra burst of speed and got to the ball just before the other 2 girls and she kicked as hard as she could. This time her foot made contact. Unfortunately the ball didn't fly very far before hitting Suki full in the face and knocking her over.

The coach blew her whistle, "TIME OUT!" she called as she ran over to Suki's side.

"Oh shit," said Shawn under her breath, "Suki? Suki are you OK?" she asked timidly.

Suki sat up dizzily with blood dripping out of her nose, "NO! I am not OK you bitch!"

Shawn was taken aback, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the f up!"

"What happened?" asked the coach, finally arriving.

"She kicked the ball into my face, on purpose!" yelled Suki.

"What? No! It was an accident coach! I swear!" protested Shawn.

"That's enough from you two. Suki you're going to the nurse. That nose looks pretty bad. Shawn, I know it was an accident so chill. You won't get punished. Class dismissed!" the coach ordered. Shawn tried to say something else but the coach wouldn't let her, "Everything will be OK. Now I suggest you get to your next class before I change my mind about punishing you," the coach turned away from Shaw n in dismissal and started to help Suki.

As Shawn walked away with Ramiki she glanced back to see Suki mouth, "Bitch!"

Author's Note: OK I lied. Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter, but he will be I the next one. I swear. I'm sorry this took so long, but hey at least it's long right? Please review! Or I may have to start threatening to stop writing!

Gotta roll!

DramaQueenABZ


	5. The Secret Night Visit

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Do own Shawn. sigh Do I really need to write this every single time? I also do not own The Phantom of the Opera.

oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX- Thanx for another great review and telling me the names of Kagome's friends, but as I have already written their names and everything and don't wish to go over it again, you'll have to live with my made up stuff. Sorry.

Cousin's Return

Chapter 5: Secret Night Visit

"I am sooooo glad that school's over," said Shawn, before shoving a French fry into her mouth.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," said Kagome.

"You weren't in my Gym class, were you? I swear that Suki girl hated my guts the minute I walked into history class," Shawn replied sipping her milkshake, "Thank God for WacDonalds," she muttered

Kagome snorted, "Well, science class wasn't that bad right?"

Science had been both Kagome's and Shawn's period 6 class. The teacher had this idea where everyone needed an official lab partner all the time. Fortunately, Kagome's official partner had moved away last week and Shawn got paired with her.

"Yeah right," Shawn rolled her eyes, "Except when you remember the fact that I put too much baking powder into our rocket and it exploded rather than shot upwards like it was supposed to."

"It wasn't that big a deal. Mr. Matura doesn't down grade for failed experiments.

"What does he downgrade for then?"

"Not recording you data right. Messy lab papers. Weird stuff like that."

Shawn sighed.

"So, who is this Hiten guy anyway?" asked Kagome changing the subject so Shawn would get her mind out of the gutter.

"Oh him? I told you, I don't really know. I ran into him on the way home yesterday, literally," said Shawn.

"What he look like?"

Shawn brushed her hair behind her ears, "Tall, long black hair, couple earrings in each ear, kind of muscular, brown eyes.

Kagome nodded and rubbed her chin.

"Oh please Kagome," said Shawn, "You don't seriously think this is that same Hiten you and Inuyasha fought like forever ago. He died remember? Plus that was like the 15th century and this is the 21st. And how would he get through the well?"

"I know I know," said Kagome. She sighed, "It just sounds a lot like him. That's what bothers me."

0o0o0o0o

Shawn dragged herself into her room and flopped onto the bed. She had spent the past few hours (not including dinner) doing homework and studying with Kagome. Kagome had insisted they get ahead because she was planning on making a trip to the feudal era that weekend.

'Why does she even bother with school?' Shawn thought. She glanced at the few boxes still on the floor, "Damn," she muttered.

Once again she popped a CD in and started to unpack. This time it was "The Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack with Michael Crawford.

Shawn shuffled though the few remaining boxes. In one she found a small box the contained the little jewelry she owned. She opened it and on top of the little heap of necklaces and earrings was a locket. It was silver and oval shaped; about the size of a thumb print. A purple stone in the shape of a heart was set in the center.

'I remember this,' thought Shawn, 'Mom gave it to me for my birthday.' She wiped away a tear and opened it. On one side was a picture of her parents hugging each other. The picture was cut so close you could barely see the sunset that was behind the couple.

'This was from that trip to Capitola,' thought Shawn. The other picture in the locket was of Inuyasha. Kagome had taken the picture last time Shawn had come to visit, which had been the first time Shawn had met Inuyasha. She sighed, remembering the first time she had met him. 'Who knew that I would fall in love with the guy who stepped on my hair at first meeting?"

It hadn't been on purpose. Shawn had been sleeping under Kagome's window when Inuyasha had climbed through at midnight in hopes of talking to Kagome.

Tears welled up in Shawn's eyes. Going back home that summer had been so hard. Inuyasha didn't know how to write, but once every two weeks Inuyasha dictated to Kagome and she would write a letter and send it to Shawn when she got back from the feudal era.

Shawn went to her desk and took out the little bundle of letters from Inuyasha. She opened the most recent one and read it again for what felt like the 100th time.

"Oh, Inuyasha."

Shawn sat on her bed clutching, the letter and locket to her chest, and cried.

At that moment, "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," came on. Shawn cried harder, but she wasn't sure whom she was crying for. Her parents or Inuyasha. The song seemed to last forever.

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say good-bye.

Try to forgive

Teach me to live

Give me the strength to cry

'Why?' was Shawn's last thought before she fell asleep holding tight to the letter and locket.

0o0o0o0o

"Damn it Kagome! You should have been back by now!" muttered Inuyasha as he climbed out of the well.

Inuyasha dashed to the tree by Kagome's window and hopped up. He looked inside and saw Kagome brushing her hair with her back to the window.

'Stupid woman,' he thought opening the window.

"Were you planning on coming back anytime soon?" asked Inuyasha as he climbed into Kagome's room.

Kagome spun around, "Oh, Inuyasha," she said putting her hand on her chest, "It's just you. You scared me."

"Yeah, yeah. Answer the question," the hanyou replied grumpily.

"Lovely to see you too," muttered Kagome, "We're planning on coming back this weekend."

"We?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. We. Me and Shawn," said Kagome coolly.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah. Didn't Souta tell you? He said you came over while I was gone," Kagome turned away and started unsetting her bed for the night.

"Tell me what?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.

"About Shawn's parents?"

"Well, yeah he told me about that. Is there something else I should know?" Inuyasha put his fists on his hips.

Kagome turned back and faced the half-demon. She copied his gesture and put her hands on her hips as well, "You mean Souta didn't tell you Shawn was gonna come live with us?"

"No. He didn't."

Kagome sighed, "Well, she's here."

"She is? Really? Can I see her? Where is she?"

"Whoa, whoa," Kagome put her hands up to stop Inuyasha as he started to run out of the room, "Slow down lover-boy. She should be in her room, but she might be asleep."

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned, "Come on. I haven't seen her in 6 months!"

"All right, all right. But don't keep her up too long. We have school tomorrow."

"You always have school," mumbled Inuyasha as he walked into the hall, "Ugh?" he said suddenly confused, "Which is Shawn's room anyway?"

Kagome sighed and pointed to the room across the hall and a few feet down.

"Right. Thanks."

'Wow. He's so much more polite when Shawn's around,' thought Kagome sarcastically as she closed her bedroom door.

0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha opened Shawn's door just a crack and peered in. He heard music playing. It was coming from the strange blue box on her bedside table. The only light was from a small lamp in the coroner. It threw a cozy glow over the room. Shawn was asleep. Inuyasha quietly slipped inside, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. He tip –toed over to the side of the bed and fell onto his knees. For a moment he watched and listened to her soft regular breathing, unable to believe that she had come back.

Suddenly Inuyasha noticed a piece of paper and a locket clutched in Shawn's hands. Curiosity got the better of him and he carefully pried open her fingers and took the two objects.

Inuyasha noticed right away that the piece on paper was one of the letters he had sent her during their long months apart. Next he opened the locket and saw the picture of himself. He smiled.

'I guess she really missed me,' thought Inuyasha. He had really missed her too. He recalled the little bundle of letters he had received from Shawn that he kept hidden under a rock near the Bone-Eater's Well. When ever he got the chance he would sneak over and read them. Well, not really read them. Inuyasha didn't know how to read. He had Kagome read them until he had memorized the words so that he could just look at the date and remember what the letter said. He sighed.

Inuyasha sat and stared at Shawn a little longer. He realized that she wasn't under the covers. He looked around and saw a blanket hanging out of a box on the floor. He grabbed it and gently laid it over Shawn. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair for a while, content just to watch her sleep.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he sat there and watched her, but eventually he stood up to leave. He was about to jump out the window, but then he turned around. He bent over and kissed Shawn on the cheek.

"Good night, Shawn," he whispered in her ear. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. Inuyasha thought he saw a slight smile appear on her lips, but it may just have been a trick of the light.

Then he jumped out the window and hurried back down the well.

Author's Note: So lovely readers, what do ya think of the chappie? Did you like that romantic moment. OK not that romantic, but hey. I know it's weird that Inuyasha didn't wake Shawn up, but it's one of those things where he wants to wait until she's ready to see him again. You know what I mean? With the whole parents dying thing? So anyway please review! I live off feed back.


	6. Surpirsed

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it except the plot & Shawn of course.

Thanks: oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX once again you have pulled through & have actually reviewed! Nobody is reviewing & it's driving me nuts! Oh well. You can't have everything, right? I'm glad you liked the chappie!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 6: Surprised

_Knock Knock Knock_

Shawn rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head, 'Go away.'

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Shawn, get up! School starts in 20 minutes!" Kagome called through the door.

"What?" Shawn jumped up and tumbled out of bed. She looked at her clock. 7:38am., "Oh crap!" Shawn untangled herself from the blanket, 'Wait. Blanket? How'd that get there?' But she had no time to ponder the question. She ran to her dresser and pulled out a pair of khaki peddle pushers and a dark blue T-shirt. She put her watch on and glanced at it. 7:44am.

"Oh man!" Shawn groaned. She dashed back to her bedside and bent to pick up the locket she had found the night before. 'It must have fallen off the bed when I fell asleep.' She thought. She quickly put it on and then grabbed her backpack before racing down the stairs

Kagome was tapping her foot impatiently. When she saw Shawn she grabbed an apple and tossed it at her, "We gotta go! Eat that on the way," she said.

The two girls grabbed their lunch bags and raced out the door.

"Bye Mom."  
"Bye Mrs. Higurashi."

0o0o0o0o

At lunch, before Kagome's friends got there Kagome asked, "So how'd things go last night?"

"Huh?" asked Shawn confused, "What things?"

"You know," Kagome looked around, leaned in close, and whispered, "With Inuyasha."

"WHAT?" cried Shawn causing a few people to look her way, "What are you talking about?" she said in a quieter voice.

"Inuyasha came over last night. He asked to see you and I sent him to your room," replied Kagome, "Were you asleep or something? I'm surprised he didn't wake you up."

"He didn't wake me up? Why not?" asked Shawn feeling hurt.

Kagome shrugged, "Beats me."

Shawn looked down at her lunch, suddenly not very hungry.

"Kagome! Shawn!" called Umi. Kagome's three friends walked over and sat down. Everybody started chatting happily, except Shawn. She continued to stare down at her food and push it around with her chopsticks, nibbling every once and a while.

Eventually she got up, "I'm gonna go walk around for a while. See you later," she said to the four other girls.

"See you in Gym," said Ramiki.

Shawn walked out of the cafeteria and over towards the school water fountain. She sat down on the edge and sighed. She took off the locket and opened it, looking at Inuyasha's picture inside.

'Why didn't you wake me?' she thought to the picture, 'Don't you still love me? Have you found someone else?'

"What's that?" asked a voice, surprising Shawn out of her trace-like state. She looked over at the person sitting next to her.

"Can't you ever say hello like a normal person, Hiten?" Shawn asked with a slight smile.

Hiten grinned, "I suppose but that wouldn't be nearly as fun as sneaking up on you," he nodded towards that locket and asked again, "What's that?"

Shawn hastily closed the locket and put it in her pocket. She had never shown it to anyone before, not even to Kagome, "A locket."

"Any pictures inside?" Hiten asked.

"Yes."

"Are you OK?"

This question startled Shawn. She wasn't expecting it and it was so out of the blue that she had to wonder what made him ask. Did she have tears in her eyes?

"I – I'm fine," she said.

"You seem kind of depressed," Hiten noted.

"It's nothing. It's just-"

"Boy trouble?"

"No," Shawn lied, looking away.

"It is, isn't it?" Hiten insisted.

"It's really none of you business!" suddenly Shawn was very irritated and she stood up.

Hiten raised his hands defensively, "Sorry, sorry! I'm just trying to help."

"You hardly know me. How the hell are you supposed to help?" asked Shawn.

"Well, I am a guy," he pointed out, "I may know a thing or two."

"You're also very pushy," Shawn sat back on the edge of the fountain, "I don't really know what's going on. I feel like, I don't know, like he's avoiding me. And school is so messed up. What, with me just starting and not knowing much about this place and Suki the Sucky out to get me."

"Suki the Sucky?" asked Hiten laughing a little.

"Yeah. She's total bitch to me. I don't know why. All I ever did was walk into History class," Shawn sighed again and muttered, "Can't wait for the weekend."

Hiten gave Shawn a quick one armed hug, "Hey chill. It's only your first week. Thing will be lookin' up in no time."

"God I hope so."

The bell for class rung.

"I gotta go. Gym's gonna start," said Shawn standing up.

Hiten got up too and waved, "See ya 'round kid," then he walked off.

"Kid?" Shawn said to herself, shaking her head, 'What a weird guy. But I guess I like him anyways' she thought, 'Well that makes 2 friends in this world.'

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! And that I haven't updated in ages. I've been really busy! This chap is kind of unneeded, but I need something for you people. I'm sorry! I hope you liked it anyway. Please review! I live off your comments!

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	7. Tennis Games and Uniforms

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Just kidding! But for real this time ladies and germs I do own Shawn and the plot. I also do not own Evanescence, which shall make an appearance in this chapter. (No not the actual people, just the music.)

Thanks: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry this new one has taken so long to post! I will try to get the next chapter posted sooner, but with finals coming up next month that may or may not happen. But hey summer's coming around! I'll be going on a writing frenzy by then! (I think)

Anyway I know you are tired of me talking, actually writing, but whatever. On to the chappie!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 7: Tennis Games and Uniforms

"Line up!" the PE coach shouted. The teens quickly scrambled to their assigned spots, "Today we are going to play tennis."

'Yes!' thought Shawn, 'Finally, something I'm good at!'

" When I call your name I want you to get a racket and a ball and go to your assigned court." The coach read off the names of the students and their partners, "Ramiki and Mitchell; court 3. Arimi and Suou; court 4. Shawn and Suki; court 5."

Shawn froze. Suki? Oh no.

"Ready to join the loser's circle?" asked Suki icily as she walked over to pick up her racket.

"Don't worry. I'll try not to beat you too badly," Shawn said equally cold.

"Listen up, Collins," said Suki, losing her cool demeanor, and taking up a menacing one, "You may have been hot stuff back in America, but here I am the top Tennis player in the entire school."

"Man, people must not be trying very hard then," said Shawn lightly, and sounding more confident than she actually was.

Suki put her finger on Shawn's chest, "I am going to whoop your ass so hard your _ancestors_ won't know what them. Take it as a returned favor for yesterday."

Shawn sighed mockingly, "Would you mind taking your finger off of my chest? It looks so perverted," she drawled.

Suki quickly dropped her hand, but brought it right back up again in a fist.

"Girls let's go! We don't have all day!" the PE coach shouted from another court.

The Suki and Shawn took their places on the opposite sides of the court. Shawn served first. As she tossed the ball into the air she thought , 'You're going down Sucky,' and she smashed it across the net. Suki hit it back with an equal amount of power. The ball hit the ground and bounced out of play before Shawn could react.

Suki smiled, " Fifteen – luv."

'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

_45 minutes later_

Shawn clutched her racket tightly. She was breathing hard and sweating. They were down to the last game. 30 – 40 And Shawn was in the lead, but just barely. One more point and it was over. She would win. But if Suki got the point the game would be Duce and Shawn would have to work to get 2 more points to win.

By now most of the PE class had stopped playing to come over and watch. Even the coach was there. Both players were so good! It was impossible to tell who would win. The crowd waited with bated breath.

Suki served. Shawn watched the ball go up and slowly fall back down. In the next moment Suki had hit the ball and it was flying right towards Shawn. She sidestepped just a little and returned the ball. Then a furious volley ensued! Shawn ran back to return a lob that landed just before the line and then up front to stop it from bouncing twice just over the net! Back and forth, back and forth. Left, right, back, forward! Shawn began to wonder how long this could go on. But just then, Suki just barely hit the ball. It was such a sloppy hit Shawn had to wonder if was a trick. But it wasn't! Shawn smashed the ball! It was the easiest shot to make! She heard the satisfying _thwack_ as the racket and ball connected and the _whoosh_ of Suki swinging her racket through thin air, missing the ball. It bounced on the line and out!

"Game, set, match! To Shawn Collins," cried the coach. The crown of students burst into cheering. Not so much because Shawn had beat Suki, but more because the game had gone on so long and it had been so impressive!

Shawn smiled, as Ramiki ran up and gave her a high five. People began coming up and patting her on the back saying things like, "Good job," and "Way to go!" and even, "All right, Miss USA!" Shawn turned back to get a quick glimpse of Suki.

She was standing alone on her side of the court glaring fiercely. Shawn could practically feel her shooting daggers out of her eyes. Shawn gave a smile and wave and then turned back to the congratulatory crowd. Suki continued to scowl at the back of Shawn's head, her eyes full of hate and spite.

0o0o0o0o

"And then wham! I hit it so hard I wasn't even sure it would stay in play, but it did and I won!" Shawn chattered, replaying the game in her mind for Kagome, "Take that Sucky!" Shawn punched her fist into the air.

"Jeez Shawn. Settle down. It was just a PE game," said Kagome, stepping aside to avoid Shawn's hand.

"It may just be a PE game, but it was against Suki. She hates me! I don't know why; it's not like I meant to give her a bloody nose yesterday," Shawn pointed out.

"You gave her a what?" exclaimed Kagome loudly enough that the passerby looked over.

"I didn't tell you?" asked Shawn, slightly embarrassed by the stares they were receiving.

"NO! What the hell did you do?"

"We were playing soccer for PE yesterday and I accidentally kicked the ball into her face and I didn't mean to! Well, I wanted to kick the ball, but not into her face!" Shawn explained hurriedly, "Well now that I think about it…" she joked.

"Shawn, it's not funny! You really scared me. I thought you had been in a fight," sighed Kagome, with her hand on her chest.

"Oh please," scoffed Shawn, "As if. I had to sign a paper in the midst of all that transfer work that said I couldn't have anything on my permanent record in order to join up with your school."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know how you live on the edge like that. I mean picking an enemy like Suki? That was probably not the wisest idea."

"Excuse me! _I_ live on the edge? I wasn't the one who's been ditching school to go tramping off into the past where there are numerous demons and uncountable perils."

"Well, at least I keep my social life intact at the same time."

"Social life? How can you have a social life when you're only here every other week, if that much?"

Kagome groaned, "You know what I mean. Can we just drop the subject?"

"Fine," said Shawn, exasperated, "Just don't bug me about that stuff anymore."

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o

(A/N OK that stars didn't work for music. It's gonna be italics now k?)

Shawn was in her room. Her homework was done and she had changed into gray sweats and a burgundy tank top. Her feet were bare and she had her trusty staff in her hands. Shawn had been practicing with it since her last visit to Japan and had become much better than she used to be. And that was saying something.

Shawn looked into her mirror and remembered the other night when she had seen Harashi's reflection staring back at her. Shawn dared her to show herself again. She felt invincible. Harashi stayed hidden. Shawn smiled, 'That's what I thought. Too afraid to show yourself now.'

She pressed the play button on her CD player and went to the center of the room as the sounds of her Evanescence CD filled the air. She closed her eyes.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And still you won't hear me _

_I'm goin' under!_

Shawn's eyes shot open. She began to swing her staff in series of moves that would have really hurt if there had been a real person there. Her stances were low and her movements fast.

Don't' want you hand this time I'll save myself 

_Maybe I'll wake up for once _

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Swing, poke, punch, block, swing, block, block, shove, twirl, sweep, swing! Her movements were dizzying to follow.

I'm going under 

She was falling into a world where nothing existed but her and the staff.

Drowning in you 

_I'm falling forever_

She was losing herself. She had already hit a book off her desk by accident, but she didn't care.

I've got to break through 

She was going deeper and deeper into a world of violence. Her eyes were on fire and her concentration was fierce. It was like her body was being taken over by an angry force.

I'm going under 

She was lost. She let out all of her pain, all of her anger, all of her fear.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies 

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head _

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

Still spinning, still swinging.

I'm going under 

_Drowning in you-_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Shawn was startled out of her trance-like state.

"Ahh!" she cried as she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Shawn, can I come in?" Kagome's voice was muffled as it called through the door.

Shawn rubbed her head, "Uh yeah. Just a sec." She got up and walked over to her CD player and turned it off, 'Whoa. That was intense,' she thought.

Without waiting for further invitation Kagome walked in carrying a hanger on which hung a school uniform.

"Ta-da!" said Kagome as if there was something exciting and amazing in her hands "It finally came! I can't believe it took so long."

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Shawn, "You mean I actually have to wear that? In public? I'll be mocked and ridiculed for the rest of my teenage years!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen (A/N Hehehehehehe! Like the pun?)," said Kagome rolling her eyes, "All the girls have to wear them. You won't even be noticed."

"Is it to late to get a boy's uniform?"

Kagome snorted, "Come on. It's not that bad. Just try it on."

"All right," Shawn snatched the outfit away from Kagome, "Go outside for a minute please."

Shawn called Kagome back in once she had put on the green and white uniform.

"You look nice!" exclaimed Kagome, "Stop fiddling with the skirt."

"How the hell am I supposed to wear this? Much less avoid fiddling with my skirt," she was yanking it down as far as it could go without being too revealing, " This thing is freakishly short! If I bend over it'll show off my butt!" complained Shawn.

"Just chill, will you?" said Kagome with her hands on her hips, "You look great!"

"Yeah right," mumbled Shawn, "There is no way I can wear this!"

"Well get over it now because you have to!"

Shawn groaned, "FINE! I'll wear the stupid uniform, but when I die of embarrassment, you stay away from my funeral."

"What is so embarrassing about the it?"

"I don't wear skirts Kagome! It's not my nature! I don't know how to walk in a skirt or sit in a skirt. I am skirt-clueless ok? Did you not notice last summer that my wardrobe was nothing but pants?"

Kagome sighed, "Ok, ok. But you still have to wear it. It's part of the school regulations."

"I said 'fine'," said Shawn, starting to get annoyed. She sighed too and put her hand on her head, "Look, it's late. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed. We can argue about this in the morning."

Kagome yawned and stretched, "Good idea. Well, good night then."

"Night," said Shawn in return.

Kagome trudged out the door as Shawn shut it behind her. She quickly took off the uniform and tossed it on her desk chair. Then she switched off the lights and crawled under the covers. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Authors Note: Sorry guys. No Inuyasha in this chapter either. But I promise he will be in the next one. But I can already tell you now that the next chapter is gonna be short. It was gonna be a part of this chapter, but it's Sunday night and I wanted to get this posted. (Since I haven't written in forever). Anyway hope you liked it. Please review!

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	8. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Do you really think I would be here if I owned Inuyasha? I mean seriously. Do own Shawn and Harashi and of course the plot.

OK I am sorry about the inconsistency of my italics last time. I apologize major and I will try very hard to use them if any songs happen to come up in this chapter. I am also sorry this has taken me so freakishly long. And yeah, summer's here! This chapter is my out of school gift to you all! Look forward to less time between chapters during the summer!

Thanks to:

Element Hanyou: Glad you "luv it."

Icygirl2: Happy to know you are so excited. And don't worry, you'll find out what Hiten is doing eventually!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 8: Nightmares

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and quickly dashed over to Kagome's window. He jumped up into the tree outside and tapped on the glass.

Kagome had been sitting with her back to the window and brushing her hair again. When she heard the little tap she twirled around and got ready to throw the brush. She saw who it was and put her hand to her chest and felt her heart pounding.

She quickly walked over to the window and opened it. "What the heck is your problem?" she asked as Inuyasha swung into the room.

"My problem? You're the one with the problem! You looked ready to attack me!" replied Inuyasha hotly.

"You scared me! Is it, like, becoming a hobby or something? You don't just suddenly tap on windows like that you…uh…make noise on your way up or… something," Kagome stuttered

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began walking to the door.

"Hold on a minute!" cried Kagome, annoyed, "We're not done talking yet!"

The hanyou turned and crossed his arms, "What else could _we_ possibly have to talk about? Besides when you two are coming back."

"I told you, we'll be back this weekend! Now shut up and listen!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes once more. It was so irritating when Kagome decided she was in charge.

"You didn't talk to Shawn last night," she stated simply.

"Yeah. She was kind of asleep. You usually don't talk to people when they're asleep."

"I know that you idiot!" cried Kagome, "You were supposed to wake her up or something. She was really depressed today! She thought… well I don't know what she thought but … the way she acted… it was like you had told her you didn't love her anymore."

Inuyasha felt his breath catch. _Him_ fall out of love with _Shawn_? Not in a million years!

"That's crazy!" he said, "I would never say that! I never will!"

"I know that," said Kagome calmly, "But Shawn doesn't"

Inuyasha sighed. He turned to walk out the door, "I have to talk to her."

As he turned the door handle he felt a hand on his sleeve and he looked back at Kagome, "Inuyasha, Shawn has all ready gone through a life time's worth of pain. I don't want her to be hurt anymore."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed it and swallowed. The he nodded and walked across the hall to Shawn's room.

This time when he opened the door the room behind it was dark. No music came from the strange blue box on the bed-side table. Inuyasha crept up next to Shawn and saw that she was, once again, deep in sleep. He stroked her hair gently and noted her features were slightly distorted.

'She must be having a bad dream,' he thought.

"Shawn?" he whispered as he shook her shoulder a little bit.

'Sound sleeper,' he thought. Then he remembered what Kagome said, 'I gotta do _something_."

He tried shaking her shoulder again, this time a little rougher, "C'mon Shawn. Wake up!"

'Oh it's no use, but if I just leave her, Kagome's gonna "sit" me 'till my nose breaks,' Inuyasha thought miserably. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

He carefully walked over to Shawn's desk, tripping over a pile of clothes on the way, "Oh, damn!" When he arrived, now sporting a lovely new bruise on his shoulder, he fished around for a scrap of paper. Finally he found an unused pink notepad. Then he searched all the little drawers and organizers for one of those strange "pens" he had seen Kagome use a few times.

Quickly Inuyasha scribbled down the only three words he knew how to spell. He had seen them so many times on his letters to and from Shawn that he was certain he could spell them right. Or at least close enough. After that he signed his name the way Kagome had taught him. He had only done this a few times before on letters that had had Kagome send to Shawn. Finally satisfied with his work, Inuyasha placed the pink paper on Shawn's bedside table and jumped out the window. Or he at least tried to. His shirt got caught on the window latch and for a few seconds he was dangling in the air. (There was no tree outside Shawn's window and therefore nothing to grab onto) Then, _FLOP,_ he fell and hit the ground.

"Ouch!" grumbled Inuyasha, "Maybe I won't have to wait for Kagome to sit me before I break my nose."

0o0o0o0o

_She was running, no chasing someone, through a maze. _

_'A maze made of what?' thought Shawn. But she couldn't stop to examine her surroundings. She just knew she couldn't. She didn't know why, but somehow she knew she shouldn't stop. She should keep going. She kept running. She was cold. Was she outside? She looked up. It was dark, but she couldn't see stars. So maybe she wasn't outside. But she was sure she wasn't inside. It was too cold, 'What's going on?' she thought._

_She looked back ahead she tried to see who she was chasing. Who was that? Wait, did he have silver hair? The running figure looked back. Shawn gasped._

_"Inuyasha!" she cried. She tried to speed up, go faster, but whenever she tried she seemed to slow down. Either that, or Inuyasha was going faster, "Inuyasha wait!" she called desperately. He didn't even look back, "Please, wait! Inuyasha! Stop!"_

_She tried again to speed up and it seemed to work this time. She got closer and closer and just when she got an arm's width away Inuyasha turned. Shawn skidded and turned to follow, but when she rounded the coroner she ran into, not Inuyasha, but her parents! _

_"Mom! Dad!" Shawn cried. They seemed to be looking past her, looking at something behind her, "Mom! Dad!" she said again, she reached out, tried to hug them, make them see her, but she passed right through them!_

_"What? No! Mom!" she screamed, "Dad!" she walked back around and stood in front of them. She waved her hands in front of their eyes. They stood still as statues._

_"Mom! Dad! Look at me!" she was crying now, "Say something! Do something! Please!"_

_Suddenly, the figures started floating back, away from Shawn, "No wait!" Shawn ran after her swiftly retreating parents, "Stop! Please!" It was happening again. When she tried to speed up and figures moved faster. Soon Shawn had chased them to the end of the corridor. It was a dead end._

_'Yes, I can catch up,' thought Shawn, but she was wrong. Once the floating figures reached the wall they simply passed through, leaving Shawn to stand there bewildered._

_"What? No! No! No! NO! You can't leave!" screamed Shawn feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. She pounded on the wall, "Damn it!" She turned around and ran back up the corridor. When she reached the end she turned down another hall and kept running. She felt tired. Her limbs were slowly becoming heavier and heavier, but she kept running._

_She turned another coroner and ran into somebody. This somebody stood solid and tall and caused Shawn to bounce back a little and fall on her butt, "Ow!" she said through her tears. She looked up, "Hiten!" she cried._

_"Are you OK?" Hiten asked bending down and helping Shawn up, "You just can't stop running into me," he said with a smile._

_Shawn laughed in hysteria, "You can see me? And you're solid!" she reached out her hand to touch him, to reassure herself. _

_Hiten looked at her quizzically, "Yeah. Eyes are as good as ever," he said, a little weirded out by Shawn's comments._

_"Oh God. Oh thank God!" cried Shawn falling into Hiten's arms, "Every one was running from me and I couldn't touch them or anything! Oh Go! Hiten, what is this place? Where are we? Oh, I just want to leave!" _

_Hiten patted her back, "Don't worry. We'll just-," he stopped speaking and went rigid, "No," he said, "No not now!"_

_"What?" asked Shawn pulling back a little to look up into Hiten's face._

_"No! Shawn go. Go now! She's coming!" Hiten pushed Shawn away from him. He looked angry and maybe even a little scared "Go! Go before it's too late!" he yelled at her. _

_"What's going on? Who's coming?"_

_Hiten ignored Shawn and looked up at the sky or ceiling or whatever it was above their heads, "Stop! It's not time yet! Not yet!" he looked back at Shawn, "Go! This isn't supposed to happen yet! GO!"_

"_What do you mean it's not supposed to happen yet? Hiten, what are you talking about?" now Shawn was scared, rather than sad and hysterical. What was wrong with him?_

"_She's coming Shawn! Just leave! Trust me! I-" Hiten stopped and his eyes glowed blue, "She's here," he whispered. _

_Then suddenly Hiten's entire body started glowing. He squirmed a little, and with no warning, he turned into Harashi!_

_Harashi looked at Shawn and smiled, "Hello Shawn."_

_Shawn looked into the cold black orbs that were Harashi's eyes and screamed._

Authors note: Whoa! Cliff hanger! Don't kill me! It seemed like a really cool place to stop. Besides if I didn't have these cliffies would you really keep coming back to read this story? Especially since I take so darn long to update.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! And before we get any questions on Shawn's hysteria, just think. How would you feel in her situation? Even though Shawn is usually very brave, she can get scared of crazy things to. I know I would start crying and screaming and what not if all this happened to me! So that's why she goes so wacky, for any of you who are wondering. Any other questions can be asked with reviews or e-mails.

Speaking of reviews, I have not been getting a lot lately. Before I post again I want at least three. More would be even better. The more reviews the faster the update! So hurry hurry!

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	9. Finding the Note

Disclaimer: steps up to microphone and clears throat I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Do you really think that I would be on a site like this if I did? Plus, if I did own Inuyasha, Shawn (who I do own along with Harashi and the wonderful plot) would have been part of the actual anime!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Xxrupert-grint-loverxX: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Kinda scary wasn't it? Did I update fast enough for you ;)? Hope you like this next chapter!

Elf.hanyou: Well here's next time and don't worry the goodness continues!

Icygirl2: My, my, my, you are very interested in the whole Hiten thing, aren't you? Stop asking! You'll find out soon enough! ;) Don't worry I won't stop writing because I know if I did all my reviewers would kill me!

Now on to the story!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 9: Finding the Note 

Last time: _Shawn looked into the cold black orbs that were Harashi's eyes and screamed._

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shawn opened her eyes and sat up covered in a cold sweat. She was hyperventilating with fear. She looked around her room as she continued to breathe heavily. Pale sunlight streamed through her window and she saw that it was open.

"Huh?" she asked herself, not bothering to get up to close it. The sounds of birds twittering and cars going by in the street were comforting. Shawn wiped her forehead and pushed her hair away from her face. She remembered her nightmare with terrifying clarity, "Just a dream," she told herself trying to remain calm. She glanced at her clock. 6:58 am. She hit the off button before it could turn on and start playing the CD that was meant to wake her up.

Shawn climbed out of bed and saw her uniform that she had tossed over her desk chair the night before. She groaned at the thought of having to wear it, when suddenly an idea sprang into her mind. She dove under her bed and pulled out a box marked COSTUMES. She had saved all of her old Halloween costumes and ones her friends hadn't wanted. Shawn opened the box and rummaged through it's contents, pulling out old princess dresses and black witch's robes and plastic bags full of fake diamonds and jewelry until finally she found what she was looking for; a Peter Pan costume. She took the green leggings and compared them to the skirt. They were almost the exact same color. Then Shawn grabbed a pair of scissors and measured the leggings and cut off about 7 inches at the bottom.

0o0o0o0o

Kagome looked at her watch and glanced up the stairs, "Hurry up Shawn! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Shawn appeared at the top of the stairs. She jumped onto the banister and slid down, "Look out!" she yelled.

Kagome realized that she was standing in Shawn's landing area and tried to move out of the way, but was too late. Shawn reached the end of the banister and instead smoothly jumping off the, end she crashed into Kagome and the both went rolling across the floor.

"Sorry!" said Shawn getting up clumsily and rubbing her lower back, "Ow!"

"Mom told you not to do that!" cried Kagome in an exasperated fashion.

"Sorry," Shawn repeated.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down. She gasped, "Shawn what did you do to your uniform?"

Shawn looked down as well, confused, "Oh, the tights?" she had cut the Peter Pan leggings into capris and had quickly sewn up the hem. Also instead of wearing those really long socks that she had seen a lot of the girls at school wearing she had simple ankle socks on, "I just put them on under the skirt. Don't worry they were from an old Halloween costume. I didn't ruin anything. Besides, this is very in back home. Except most people have black ones instead of green, but I didn't have any black ones and they wouldn't match the outfit anyway-"

"You can't wear those to school!" Kagome interrupted.

"Why not? There's not rule against it, is there?"

"Ugh," said Kagome, "Not that I know of, but if you get into trouble-"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I cannot stand this Goddamn skirt! It is just too short for me!"

Kagome sighed, "Whatever, but if you get made fun of, it's not my fault."

"Ok," said Shawn cheerily, practically skipping out the door, "Bye, Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Bye Shawn. Cute look, by the way," said Kagome's mom.

Shawn gave a little bow, "Thanks!" she glanced over at Kagome with a look that practically screamed, 'Ha ha! So much for your theory.'

Kagome bit her lip to keep a snide remark from popping out, "Bye, Mom!" she said.

The two girls walked out the front door together and down to the street. After a few minutes of silence Shawn finally said, "So did he come last night?"

"Who? Oh! Inuyasha! Yeah, he stopped by."

"Oh."

Kagome glanced worriedly over at Shawn; "He didn't wake you up did he?"

Shawn shook her head and Kagome sighed and said, "He's such an idiot."

Shawn kept silent and looked down at the pavement.

"I told him to talk to you, because you seemed kind of upset yesterday. He said he would try. Maybe he just doesn't like waking you up," Kagome offered. 'But he never seems to have a problem with waking me up,' she thought.

"Let's just forget about it," said Shawn, "I'll sort it out with him this weekend," she forced a smile.

"Hey Kagome! Shawn!"

The two girls turned as Hojo came jogging towards them, waving.

Shawn waved back and Kagome said, "Good morning!"

"Hi!" replied Hojo cheerily, "How are you two this morning?"

"Fine thanks," said Shawn.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kagome, I was wondering, if you're not busy this weekend, do you want to go to a movie?" asked Hojo.

Shawn smirked at her friend and Kagome scowled in return, but when she looked at Hojo she smiled apologetically, "Sorry Hojo. We're busy this weekend. We're going to… see some friends. They live quite a way's away so we'll be gone all weekend, maybe even for part of next week."

The brightness in Hojo's eyes dulled a little, "Oh. All right, then. What about next weekend?"

Kagome sweat dropped and Shawn covered her mouth to keep from giggling, "Ugh. I'll… have to… uh … check my calendar."

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

'Saved by the bell,' thought Kagome, "Well, I'll see you guys later! Gotta get to class! Bye!" said Kagome, running off at the speed of light.

Shawn doubled over in pain. She was trying to hard to keep from giggling. When Hojo turned to look at her she straitened up.

"Guess we better get to class," he said.

"Yeah."

"By the way, I like what you did with your uniform," said Hojo with a smile.

"Oh thanks," Shawn replied with a slight blush. She scratched the back of her head, nervously.

0o0o0o0o

A little ways away under the shadow of a tree stood a dark figure. It glared at couple going by. It's eyes narrowed as it watched Shawn laugh at the other boy's jokes.

"You will be mine," it whispered.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn shoved the door of the house open and practically flopped into the kitchen.

"Hi Shawn. Have a good day at school?" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I've had better," said Shawn dumping herself into a chair.

"Do want to you talk about it?" asked Mrs. Higurashi suddenly noting Shawn's depressed mood and a rather large stain on her skirt."Not really. I'd rather just forget it," Shawn saw the worried look on Mrs. Higurashi's face, "Oh don't worry!" she quickly added, "It wasn't that big a deal. I'm just having a bit of a hard time adjusting. I've all ready made a few friends, sort of."

"As long as you're OK," said Mrs. Higurashi, "By the way, where's Kagome? And what happened to your skirt?"

"Kagome and Umi went to the library to research for a history project. And my skirt came in contact with large amount of soda at lunch, if you know what I mean."

With that Shawn excused herself and heading upstairs to change.

'Oh God! Who am I kidding? My day was terrible!' she thought, thinking about the quick conversation she had just had with Mrs. Higurashi.

After switching her school uniform with gray sweats, a dark green T-shirt, and a pale green zip-up sweatshirt with two white stripes down each sleeve Shawn sat down at her desk and switched on her computer. She signed on to AIM and quickly scanned her buddy list to see if anyone was on. She clicked on FashionGrl7. It was her old BFF in California whose real name was Natalie Jones.

SportyShawn: Hey

FashionGrl7: HI! OMG! I haven't heard from u in ages! How r u?

SportyShawn: Fine & u?

FashionGrl7: Great! I miss u! How's life in Tokyo?

SportyShawn: All right.

FashionGrl7: U sound depressed.

SportyShawn: Well, duh. My parents just died loser.

FashionGrl7: Yeah I know. I'm really sorry about that. Your mom was soooooo cool. How r u handling it?

SportyShawn: I could be better.

FashionGrl7: Have u made any friends?

SportyShawn: A few. There's this one guy… His name is Hiten. He's ok. Kind of weird though. He doesn't go to school (that I know) but I always see him around.

FashionGrl7: Is he cute? 

SportyShawn: I guess. But I have a boyfriend, kinda. Remember that guy I told u about?

FashionGrl7: O u mean that Inu something or other u met last summer?

Shawn had told all her friends about Inuyasha. Not the truth, obviously, but she had told them that she had met him and what he looked like and all that jazz.

SportyShawn: Inuyasha.

It almost hurt to type his name. Why hadn't he talked to her? No. She had to get those kinds of thoughts out of her head. She was talking to Natalie right now. She could worry about Inuyasha later.

FashionGrl7: Yeah him. Have u seen him yet?

SportyShawn: Not yet, but I will this weekend. I can't wait!

FashionGrl7: He sure sounded hot. Send me his picture sometime, k?

SportyShawn: Sure.

FashionGrl7: Crap. I have to go to school. It's like 7:30 here. R u ahead of us or behind us or what?

SportyShawn: Dunno. But I just got out of school! Ha ha!

FashionGrl7: U suck. G2g. Bye!

SportyShawn: Later.

FashionGrl7 has logged off.

Shawn sighed and leaned back in her desk chair. Suddenly a message box popped up on her screen. She glanced at her buddy list. No one was on.

ThunderBro96: Hey Shawn.

SportyShawn: Who r u?

ThunderBro96: Hiten.

SportyShawn: O hi! Didn't run into u today.

ThunderBro96: No. I missed ya! Lol.

SportyShawn: How'd u get my screen name?

ThunderBro96: Profile search.

SportyShawn: O.

ThunderBro96: How was your day?

SportyShawn: Not so terribly wonderful. Urs?

ThunderBro96: I've had better. What happened to u?

SportyShawn: All things terrible. Minus the part where I got complimented on my wardrobe, by everybody who wasn't Suki the Sucky or a friend of hers. I thought the teachers would flip, but they didn't. (Thankfully.)

ThunderBro96?

SportyShawn: I wore green leggings under my skirt.

ThunderBro96: Aren't u the bad ass! 

SportyShawn: Lol! As if.

ThunderBro96: So what were the terrible things that supposedly took place?

SportyShawn: Here's the list:

Got insulted for my wardrobe by Suki the Sucky.

In Art I spilled paint all over my desk and most recent/only project

Walked into a door that suddenly opened in front of me

Forgot my Math homework in Art and had to go back to get it

Spilled soda all over my skirt at lunch

Suki the Sucky just happened to be walking by and laughed

We played soccer again in PE and I tripped and fell in the mud

Totally blew up the experiment in Bio

That enough things to place my day in the 'terrible' category?

ThunderBro96: Ouch! Sucks to be u! Lol!

SportyShawn: Ha ha. Remind me to laugh again later.

ThunderBro96: Sorry, but that day is just too screwed to be real. Is your face ok?

SportyShawn: Huh?

ThunderBro96: From the door? 

SportyShawn: Aren't u the funnyman.

ThunderBro96: Sorry.

SportyShawn: It's ok. And yes my face is fine.

ThunderBro96: Good to know.

SportyShawn: I g2g. Homework calls. Later.

ThunderBro96: Bye.

SportyShawn had logged off.

Shawn switched off the computer and leaned back. She rubbed her eyes to try and get them used to regular light again rather than the computer screen glow.

'Feels good to have that all off my chest,' thought Shawn, 'Now on to my piles and piles of homework.'

She rummaged through her desk, looking for her pink notepad. She intended to use it to take notes on Chapter 17 in her history book.

'God damn it. Where is that stupid thing?' she thought. She searched her desk a little more.

Finally she got up and started looking around her room. She came to her bedside table and saw it lying neatly on top of her portable CD player/alarm clock. There was something written on it.

"What the…" said Shawn. She picked up the pad. She didn't remember writing anything down last night.

"What is this?"

Shawn read it.

_I love you_ it said. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who had signed it.

_Inuyasha_

"Inuyasha?" she asked, as if he was there to hear her. She repeated it, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" she started dancing and jumping around, "He loves me! He loves me! INUYASHA LOVES ME! INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!" Shawn kept jumping for a few minutes and then collapsed on her bed, clutching the note to her like her life depended on it. Nothing mattered anymore. Her whole entire horrible day was gone from her mind. None of it was important. Inuyasha loved her! She was so happy she thought she would melt on the spot from the simple, pure joy of knowing the only man she loved still loved her!

"He loves me," Shawn whispered to herself one last time before she was suddenly called down to dinner.

Author's Note: Ok so whatcha think? Don't tell me that last part wasn't cool! (Well, you can, but I'd rather you didn't.) Ok before I post the next chapter I want at least 4 reviews. More is better though ). I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I just want to thank Sorairo Ryuu for inspiring me to use the whole AIM thing. I got the idea from her story "On My Buddy List?" which is also good if you want to read something other than "Cousin's Return".

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	10. Finally Getting Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…yet. But my birthday is coming up soon…No wait it passed because I took so long to write this stupid chapter. Darn!

To my reviewers: You guys are awesome! It took a while, but 7 reviews! That's more than I asked for! Sorry this has taken so long. I've been really lazy! I apologize!

**Elf.Hanyou** – Well here's more and I glad you liked that last chapter so much!

**Mar-ArimiDemoness** – I don't know if 'rockingist' is a word either, but I'm glad to know you think it describes me! And don't worry! There will be fluff soon, either in this chapter or the next!

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX** – It was as fast as I can make it! Sorry that it wasn't quite so speedy this time. But remember the sooner I get my wanted number of reviews the sooner I start writing!

**WiNdScArBaBe** – I'm happy you like the last chapter so much, but what is LMAO? I must be naïve! Sorry! I'm updating as fast as I can. I'm really busy this summer. And no your review doesn't count as two. Nice try though!

**Inuyashahottie13 **– Here's the update you wanted.

**Inu-yusuke102** - Thanks for the compliment! And don't worry Hiten shall be revealed within the next couple chapters. Don't worry, k? And yes this is the same Hiten of the Thunder Brothers that Inuyasha fought and killed.

**Kae-sama** – The little dance was cute wasn't it? And don't worry I know what you meant by never having gotten a letter, but knowing what Shawn feels like. Well here's the next chapter for ya!

OK now that that is all done with: On to the story!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 10: Finally Getting Back

Thursday night (after finding the note) came and went with no visits from Inuyasha. Shawn was so excited about going back to Feudal Japan that she had an extremely hard time falling asleep.

When Shawn woke up on Friday morning she jumped out of bed with out feeling the least bit groggy (even though she had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before). She quickly put on her despised school uniform and leggings, made her bed, and brushed her hair and teeth, before sliding down the banister to breakfast. This time she landed smoothly and ran into the kitchen before Mrs. Higurashi could notice. She ate quickly and was done before Kagome was even at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, Kagome. You're taking forever!" whined Shawn.

"Slow down. What's the rush? You're moving at light speed!" exclaimed Kagome.

"There's no rush! I'm fine. Now hurry up and eat!"

When Kagome had downed her breakfast, with Shawn taping her foot impatiently the whole time, the two girls grabbed their school bags and put on their shoes.

"Bye Mom."

"See you later, Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Good-bye girls! Have a good day at school!"

Shawn practically dragged Kagome out to the street.

"Geez, what's your problem this morning? You actually want to go to school this morning!" stated Kagome, yanking her arm out of Shawn's painful grasp.

"Sorry," said Shawn, "I just can't wait! I want school to be over! I want to see Inuyasha so bad!"

"You sound a lot happier about it today," noted Kagome.

"Didn't I tell you? I found a love letter from him last night! He must have written it on Wednesday when I was asleep!" squealed Shawn with a little skip. She started humming a silly love song she had heard on the radio somewhere.

Kagome sighed, 'I know the feeling,' she thought, 'Not that I plan on telling Shawn. At least not yet anyway.'

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"See you at lunch!" called Kagome as she headed off to her first class.

"Uh-huh," replied Shawn. She wasn't really paying attention. She practically danced to class singing (in a low enough voice that only she could hear), "Love just is… what ever it may be. Love just is…"

0o0o0o0o

"School's over! Yes! Thank you God!" yelled Shawn, flying down the sidewalk, "I'm freeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shawn! Wait up!" cried Kagome attempting to run after her insane cousin, "Stop! Shawn! Oh, for goodness sake."

"Come on Kagome!" Shawn cried back from down the block, "We don't have all afternoon you know."

"Can you just chill for a few seconds?" Kagome gasped, finally catching up with Shawn.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just too excited! Let's go!"

"Stop!" yelled Kagome as she grabbed Shawn's arm to keep her from running off again.

"What?" asked Shawn, clearly annoyed.

"I have to stop at the grocery store real quick."

"Why?"

"First of all, I need to pick up some more bug spray and second of all, I promised Shippo I would bring him back some candy."

Shawn groaned.

"Oh come on," said Kagome, "It'll only take me five minutes."

"Fine," said Shawn with a huffy attitude.

"Don't worry," said Kagome, using that voice old women use when talking to babies, "Your lover boy will still be there."

And with that remark Shawn proceeded to try and whack Kagome with her backpack until Kagome ducked into the cover of the grocery store. Shawn waited outside, leaning against the store wall and humming "Love Just Is."

"Hello," said a voice.

Shawn looked around and saw Hiten leaning next to her, "Hey, you managed to say a 'hello' like a regular person. That's a new record! One in a row!"

"Ha ha," said Hiten sarcastically as a smile danced across his lips, "Who are you waiting for?"

"My cousin, Kagome. She should be out soon. She just had to grab a few things."

At the name Kagome, Hiten's eyes seemed to darken for a second. But then it was gone.

'Wonder what that was all about. Maybe I imagined it?' thought Shawn.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" asked Hiten, as though nothing had happened.

"Going to see some old friends. They live out of town. I may not be back until sometime next week."

"Is your 'boyfriend,'" at the word boyfriend, Hiten held up two fingers like quotation marks, "Gonna be there?"

"Hey, don't diss him like that!" Shawn said angrily. She stopped leaning on the wall and stood up strait, "And, not that it's any of your business, but yes he will be there and I am very excited to see him!"

"Reow!" said Hiten, trying to imitate a cat, "Chill! I didn't mean to rag on him, but I thought you were mad at him."

"I was but then yesterday-" Shawn stopped. 'What should I say? _He snuck into my room and wrote me a note with the only three words he knew how to spell._ Yeah, as if.'

"Yesterday he…uh… sent me an e-mail. Yeah… and he apologized for not being around a whole lot lately," she said.

Hiten raised an eyebrow, "Still, quite a sudden change of heart. You're not holding a grudge?"

"Apologies can work wonders if they are heart felt," said Shawn indignantly, "And besides," she quickly added, "I'm not the type to hold grudges. Usually."

"Really?" asked Hiten, grabbing Shawn's hand in his and bowing over it, "Then I deeply apologize for ragging on your boyfriend."

Shawn giggled at the dramatic display, "Very well," and she patted his head, "I forgive you."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Hiten. He glanced at his watch, "Oh crap. Sorry Shawn, but I gotta run. I'll see you round. Bye," and he dashed off down the street.

"Bye," called Shawn after the quickly retreating figure. She waved.

'Wait,' she thought, 'Wasn't that the first time he used my name? I guess we're official friends now,' Shawn smiled.

"Hey, who was that?" asked Kagome as she walked out of the store carrying a small, brown paper bag.

Shawn turned around, "Hiten."

"Oh," said Kagome, "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes!" replied Shawn. She grabbed Kagome's arm and started pulling her along the sidewalk, her old vigor once again intact, "Hurry up!"

0o0o0o0o

Shawn ran inside the house and kicked off her shoes as fast as lightening, leaving Kagome in the open doorway. She flew up the stairs, into her room and threw off her backpack. Luckily her teachers had avoided giving her homework for the weekend.

Shawn got out of her uniform and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a light gray T-shirt. She pulled a brush through her hair a few times and put on some chap stick. Last of all she tucked her silver locket with the purple, heart jewel into her shirt.

Shawn looked at herself in the mirror. For a tomboy, she didn't look too bad. Or at least she thought so. Inuyasha probably did too. Shawn smiled at the thought.

She suddenly felt nervous. Was it OK to feel this excited? After what happened to her parents? Was it OK to feel this happy again? After all, the only reason she was here was because they had passed away. Because they were dead.

Flashback 

_It was like any other day. There was nothing significant about it. Nothing that for shadowed what would happen that day. Shawn sat in the kitchen. She was leaning her head on her hand and she was staring out the window. She sighed._

"_Hey sweetie. Whatcha doing?" asked Mrs. Collins, Shawn's mom. She looked great for her age. She didn't have as many wrinkles as most moms her age and her skin was the perfect tan color. Her hair was wavy and raven black and hung just above her shoulder blades. She had it in a ponytail again. Her eyes were a hazel brown, like Shawn's._

"_I'm just thinking," Shawn replied glancing up. Mrs. Collins was putting a few things in her purse._

"_About that boy?" _

"_Inuyasha, yeah," Shawn had told her parents Kagome had introduced them while she was visiting in Tokyo. She hadn't, of course, given the whole truth, but just enough, along with some fake details, to satisfy her parents._

"_You're doing that a lot lately," stated Shawn's mom. _

"_I just haven't gotten a letter from him in a while and I miss him."_

"_Who wouldn't? From what you've said about him he sounds like quite the charmer and like he actually has some substance."_

"_Substance?"_

"_Oh you. Like he's a decent guy. Like he has some maturity and that sort of thing."_

_Shawn didn't reply to this. Mature wasn't quite the right word. She changed the subject, "Are you going somewhere?" Shawn asked as her mother shouldered her purse_

"_Your father and I are going to the movies and dinner. I told you yesterday."_

"_Oh, yeah," said Shawn suddenly remembering, "Are you going to the theater down on Blackstone Avenue?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Be careful. There are weirdos over there sometimes and they might get drunk and stuff."_

"_Oh Shanko! Don't worry! How many times have I told you, 'Never fret over life. What comes will come-"_

"_-and you can't change it. All you can do is stand tall and get through it," finished Shawn, "I know. I've heard you say that a hundred times Mom. Just be careful. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Shawn."_

_Mrs. Collins ignored the last part, "I'll be careful."_

_Just the Shawn's dad walked in, "Are you ready to go? The movie starts in a half hour," he said. He had light brown hair (like Shawn's) adorned with a few gray streaks. He swore they used to be blonde, but Shawn had never seen blonde on her father's head and couldn't really imagine it either. _

"_Yeah, just a minute," answered Shawn's mother, "OK, there's money for pizza and some soda in the fridge. Bedtime is 10 and don't forget to wash your dishes. We should be home around 10:30."_

_Shawn rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes I know. Now go! Make with the fun and be careful."_

"_Bye sweetie!"_

"_Bye Shawn!"_

"_Bye! Have fun at the movie!_

_It had happened at exactly 9:32 p.m. Shawn remembered because she had glanced at digital clock on the oven right before she walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch the second the phone rang._

_Groaning she got up to answer the phone. _

"_Hello?" said Shawn when she picked it up on its third ring._

"_Hello. Is this the Collins residence?" asked a stranger on the other end._

"_Yes," Shawn answered with some caution in her voice._

"_Are you Shanko?" asked the stranger. OK this was annoying._

"_Yeah and just exactly who the heck are you? I don't know if you know or not, but most teens aren't supposed to talk to strangers over the phone. So please either give me a reason to stay on or hang up, because I really don't feel like playing 20 questions."_

"_My name is Dr. Willinberg. I apologize for disturbing you, Miss Collins, but I must sadly inform you of a tragic event."_

_Shawn's heart froze and plummeted into her stomach._

"_I am sorry to say that your parents were in a fatal car accident this evening and neither of them survived."_

_For a few moments time froze. Shawn stood stalk still holding the phone to her ear. She felt frozen._

_"What?" she said when she could move her mouth again. She didn't hear the answer because the phone slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor._

_"Oh God."_

_This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to her parents. It was a dream. No, a nightmare. She must have fallen asleep on the couch. Any minute she would wake up and everything would be fine and she would tell her mom about it and she would laugh. Or they had gotten the couple mixed up. It was someone else. Not her parents. It had to be a mistake. It had to be, 'Mom said she would be careful.'_

_"Hello? Hello, Miss Collins? Are you still there?" said the voice from the phone. _

_Shawn hung up. It wasn't happening. It wasn't happening. It wasn't happening!_

_She collapsed on the floor, tears flowing from her eyes as if they meant to flood the whole room._

End flashback 

Shawn stood still in her room. She wiped away the few tears in her eyes. And tried to forget the pain. But her question was still unanswered; was it OK to feel happy again?

She recalled her mother's advice, "Never fret over life. What comes will come and you can't change it. All you can do is stand tall and get through it."

That's what her mother would say right now. She wouldn't want Shawn to be depressed. Mrs. Collins was the kind of women that hated sorrow. She found a reason to rejoice in everything, even in death.

'Mom wouldn't be sad if she were me,' thought Shawn, 'She'd hold her head high and treasure her parents and go on living. She'd want me to be happy.'

Suddenly a breath of wind swept through the trees outside. The leaves seemed to be rustling with laughter.

"I bet you heard me, huh Mom?" Shawn asked the air around her.

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Shawn! Come on! Are we going or not?" Kagome called up the stairs.

"Just a second!" Shawn called back. She grabbed her backpack and shoved a few things she would need into it. Then she grabbed her staff. Last of all she glanced around her room to see if she was forgetting anything. She was about to walk out when she caught sight of her pocketknife on the desk, 'Well, it saved my life more than once before. Maybe it will again,' she grabbed it and shoved it into her back pocket before dashing down the stairs.

When Shawn reached the bottom she spotted Kagome talking to her grandfather, "Now, remember, if we're not back by the end of the weekend you have to tell the school our plain was delayed, OK? No more of that sickness junk. I've had Hojo on my case about it all week!"

"Hojo and Kagome, sitting in a tree," sang Shawn as a joke, "K-I-S-S-I-" Kagome took the opportunity to kick Shawn in the shins.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," said Kagome, coldly. Then her voice changed and was back to its usually cheery tone, "Let's go," she said as she hoisted up her coffee table-sized backpack. Suddenly Shawn wasn't sure if she had enough stuff. Her backpack was normal sized. But then again she hadn't bothered to pack homework or things like hairspray.

"Bye, girls. Be safe!" called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

"Bye, mom!"

"Good bye, Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Hey sis, could you tell Inuyasha I said hi? And ask him to come over sometime?" asked Sota.

"**Good bye**, Sota," Kagome said with emphasis on the 'Good bye.'

"Later, Sota," said Shawn, giving him a high-five.

"Good bye, girls. Good luck on finding more jewel shards," said Grandpa.

"Bye Grandpa!" Kagome and Shawn said in unison.

Finally they went out the door and headed towards the old shrine. When they reached it they went inside and slowly walked down the old, careworn steps to the well. They stopped in front of it.

"I remember the first time I fell down," said Shawn with a grin.

"Ready to fall down again?" asked Kagome returning the smile.

Shawn nodded and together they jumped down the well. As their surrounding began to swirl in the darkness of time and space Shawn thought, 'I'm finally getting back.'

Authors note: I'm so sorry this took so long. I tried to finish it last week, but I was too lazy. Sorry if this chapter was a little weird. I know I kind of skipped through a bunch of different modes, but I just couldn't help it. Originally it was all supposed to be cheery and care free kind of, but I wanted to clear up that issue with Shawn's parents a bit so I added in the flashback which changed the mode to sorrow at one point. So that's why it might seem funky.

Please review. I want at least four again! Hurry, hurry. I don't start writing until I get all my review, so the faster you read and review the faster the next chapter will be! Toodles!

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	11. The Perfect Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else belonging to Rumiko Takehashi. However, Shawn, Harashi, and the plot are mine. No one can have them! Unless of course you ask to borrow them for a story and I give you permission.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! Wo-hoo! I got two more than I asked for (6). You guys rock. Keep the comments coming! I live off your feed back whether it be questions, compliments, or even criticism.

**Inuyashahottie13** – You're welcome for updating! And look I updated in record time! Go me and go you. Keep reading! I think you'll enjoy.

**WiNdScArBaBe** – You're also welcome for the update. And thank you for telling me what LMAO is. I appreciate it! And if you liked the last chapter, wait till you read this one!

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX** – Yes I updated soon! I'm happy that you liked the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**Kae-sama** – Yes from now on Shawn is going to feel a lot more 'up-idy' (I caught the drift) and there is probably going to be a lot less sulkyness (see you are the only one who gets to make up words) about her parents. And good observation on Hiten! Keep an open mind. There's going to be a little bit of a surprise with him. ;)

PS You're back as my number one reviewer! Go you!

**Ear-Tweak** – Glad you loved it and I hope you love this too!

Icygirl2 – Don't worry. There is no way I am giving up this story! I get lots of reviews and have way too much fun writing it! And here is the long awaited chapter of meeting again! Ohhhhhhhh! And the thing with Hiten? Stop worrying about it! You'll know eventually! It's a bit of a twist/surprise!

And now the chapter you've all been waiting for. What you came here to see:

Cousin's Return

Chapter 11: The Perfect Kiss

It was finally Friday in feudal Japan. Inuyasha sat next to the well all morning, staring down into the dark depths, wondering how much longer until Shawn and Kagome arrived. When the sun reached its peak in the sky Inuyasha started to walk back to the village to grab a quick bite to eat at Kaede's.

As he walked into the small hut he saw Miroku, Shippo, and Sango sitting about on the floor. Sango was petting Kirara and staring off into space. She glanced up when she heard the door slide open.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said before continuing to stare blankly at the opposite wall.

"Still no sign of them?" asked Miroku.

"No. What's taking them so damn long? Kagome said they would be back today!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Don't they have school or something like that?" asked Shippo. He was lying on his stomach drawing with some crayons that Kagome had brought him last time.

Inuyasha shrugged, "By the way, where's the old hag?"

"I believe she helping to tend a sick woman in the village," replied Miroku.

"Then why aren't you with her?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest.

"Do you really think I would-?" Miroku started to ask before he was interrupted by a resounding, "Yes," from everyone present in the hut.

"There anything to eat around here?" said Inuyasha as though Miroku hadn't said anything.

"I think there's dried meat wrapped up in there," said Sango, pointing to a few packages in the coroner, "Just don't eat too much."

"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply as he grabbed a package and unwrapped it. Sure enough there was some dried meat. He took a piece and then walked back outside and returned to the forest, eating as he went. He stopped at a tree near the well and hopped up on a high branch to sit and wait. Soon he fell asleep with a warm breeze sifting through his hair.

0o0o0o0o

Finally Shawn felt her foot touch down on the bottom of the well, "That took longer than I thought," she stated.

"You're just anxious," said Kagome with a grin, "Come on. Don't want to keep dog boy waiting," and with that she started climbing out of the well. Shawn followed close behind careful not to slip and fall back down.

When Kagome reached the top of the well she climbed out and turned to offer Shawn a helping hand out.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Come on! I'll bet Inuyasha's dying to see you!"

Shawn smiled at her friend's remark. But then again she probably would have smiled at anything that had to do with Inuyasha at that moment.

0o0o0o0o

First one ear twitched. Then the other. Then one eye opened and a hand came up to block out the sudden light."

"Ahh!" said Inuyasha, closing both eyes again, "Ah man! I fell asleep! I wonder if she's here yet."

Suddenly he heard voices coming from below the tree. Familiar voices. Girls voices. One he hadn't heard in a long time; Shawn's.

"Where is he? I thought he might be waiting for us," she said.

"Guess not," said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down. There she was! The hanyou quickly jumped off the tree branch.

0o0o0o0o

"Where is he? I thought he might be waiting for us," Shawn said, looking around a bit.

Kagome shrugged, "Guess not. He's probably at Kaede's."

All of a sudden something above them rustled. They looked up and down came Inuyasha! Shawn gasped in surprise.

"Miss me?" he asked. Shawn didn't even answer. She dropped her backpack and ran right into his open arms and buried her face in his Kimono, taking in his smell. She may not have been a demon, but that didn't mean she couldn't smell what was right in front of her. She didn't know quite how to describe it. It was like smelling a forest. Shawn wasn't sure how else to describe it, but when she knew that when she smelled it she could hear birds singing and creeks rushing along. She could see trees swaying in a light breeze and feel it on her skin. Finally she pulled away from his chest and pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

It was the perfect kiss, everything a kiss should be; sparks, fireworks, crashing waves, everything. Shawn felt Inuyasha's hand slide up her back and press her body closer to his. She hugged him tighter. Oh, if lips had tastes, Inuyasha's had the best.

When they finally pulled away form each other Inuyasha said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"As you well should,' said Shawn playfully, "Looks like we scared Kagome away," she remarked, looking around.

"Gee I wonder why?" joked Inuyasha. He turned Shawn's head back towards him and kissed her again, "So how have you been?" he asked when they were done. Inuyasha picked up Shawn's backpack for her and carried it by the handle at the top(A/N You know what I'm talking about right? If not mention in review). Then he put his arm around Shawn's shoulders and she leaned against him as they began to walk towards the village.

"More or less all right. School's been a pain."

"Well, you could always stay here," said Inuyasha, tweaking Shawn's ear.

"You have no idea how much that thought appeals to me. But living with Kagome, that's never gonna happen," Shawn said rolling her eyes, "There's this one girl who is completely out to get me! She is such a …a… something so bad words cannot describe her!"

Inuyasha snorted with laughter, "That sucks."

"Major, but I've made a new friend. There's this one guy, I don't think he goes to school. He's pretty cool and he's kinda nice and funny and stuff. He looks out for me a bit," Shawn looked up at Inuyasha. He didn't seem too thrilled about the idea of another man in Shawn's life, "Don't worry. He's just a friend. You're still my number one," Shawn hugged Inuyasha and stood on tiptoe to give him a quick peck on the cheek, which was not easy for Shawn. Inuyasha was a good head taller than she was and then some.

"So how has life been for you?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Fighting demons, hunting for jewel shards. Finding Naraku right before he gets away," Inuyasha growled at the last part.

"Don't worry. You'll get him next time champ."

"I don't know. I might need a little luck," Inuyasha turned towards Shawn with a mischievous smile. Shawn kissed him quickly on the lips, "Come on. A guy needs a little more luck than that."

Shawn put her finger on Inuyasha's lips, "When you fight him," then she turned and continued walking towards the village.

Inuyasha smiled. It was so great to have Shawn back. He watched her strut along down the path for a minute before running to catch up with her.

Author's Note: OK Shawn and Inuyasha finally met up again. How was it? Fluffy enough for ya? There will be lots of it (fluff), now that Shawn's back in the feudal era. Sorry the chapter was so short, but I know this was something a lot of people were waiting for so I just put in Inuyasha's and Shawn's re-meeting so that I could have it out really fast. She'll see everybody else again in the next chapter. And Koga is gonna make an appearance later on. Plus, you'll get to find out a little secret that Kagome's been keeping. Oh, I wonder what it is. Lol. Well, I know what it is but I won't tell. Also, I am going to be working on another story at the same time (Sorry, not an Inuyasha/Shawn one. It's Ranma.) so there might be longer intervals between chapters, but I'll try to keep up.

I want 5 reviews before next time all right? You guys have given me 7 before so I know you can do five. Thanks.

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	12. Old Friends and New Plans

Disclaimer: You all know how this goes so let's skip it ok?

And to my most awesome and totally cool reviewers! Thanks! You guys rock! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this posted, but I really have to be in the mood to write you know or it all comes out bad and I haven't been in the mood for a while, but I am now! And just to let you know I never give up on stories, because I know there's someone out there waiting for the end! So if it ever takes me forever to update, know that I will eventually!

**Mar-ArimiDemoness – **Yes there was much fluff in the last chapter and I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I haven't posted fast enough, but you can read my apology up there.

**Draelya - **Yes Hiten in the present. A little weird isn't it? You'll find out a little more about him in this chapter! It may explain some of your questions. And Kagome's secret? Sorry, but you have to wait! You'll see in the next chapter! I promise, but please enjoy this one while you wait!

**Kae-sama **– Yes I'm sure we all really like the fluffy parts! I'm a sucker for that cheesy romance stuff! So of course I love writing about it, but I have to be careful, because if my dad walked in on me writing this stuff it would be just too embarrassing! I'm glad you liked that one line I didn't think it was that great, but I put it in! And yes you are my number 1! Kudos for you!

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX – **Aren't they wonderful? Shawn and Inuyasha I mean. Don't get me wrong I love the Kagome/Inuyasha pairings, but I love the Shawn/Inuyasha one even more! But heck I have to! She's my character after all! But thanks for thinking they're a great couple! And thank you bunches for reviewing!

**WiNdScArBaBe** – Happy to know you liked the chapter that much! I'm sucker for fluff too! OH and thanks for the cookie! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

**Silky** – Sorry this took so long! I hope you really believe patience is a virtue because I know I took forever on this chapter. Really really sorry! And don't worry about Kagome's secret. It shall be revealed in the next chapter. (I can't wait! I've had this one planned out forever!)

**Inuyashagirl4ever382 **– I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but I'm sorry I couldn't beat my updating record! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ear-Tweak** – You really think I pulled off the greeting all right? Thanks! That was probably my first really real romantic moment writing! I'm happy to know I pulled it off ok! Thanks so much for your support!

Cousin's Return

Chapter 12: Old Friends and New Plans

Kagome slowly slid open the door of Kaede's hut, "Hello," she said.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo leaping into Kagome's arms, "Where've you been? We missed you!"

"Sorry Shippo. I've had a lot of stuff to deal with at home. But I brought you candy!" Kagome pulled a large sucker out of her backpack.

"Thanks!" cried Shippo, before snatching it and licking it vigorously.

"Good to see you!" said Sango as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Ditto," replied Kagome.

"I must say it is good to have you back," said Miroku, his voice full of fake innocence. And of course his hand managed to slip where it shouldn't and he promptly received a slap in the face, leaving him with a souvenir handprint across his cheek.

"I wish I could say the same for you," muttered Kagome, clenching her fist, her eyes closed in frustration.

"Did we miss something?" asked a voice from behind Kagome. Everyone turned to see Shawn and Inuyasha standing in the doorway, "Hi everyone."

There were more greetings and rejoicing and of course another slap in the face for Miroku. Finally everyone settled down.

"I really like what you've done with you hair," said Sango.

"Thanks," Shawn blushed a little and ran her hand through it.

Just then Kaede walked in, carrying a bowl of herds and a wet rag, "Ah Kagome, good to see ye back again. And ye too, Shawn."

"Good to see you again as well, Kaede," Shawn gave a wave and a little smile.

"Kagome I was wondering if ye could help me. One of the girls of the village is very sick and your remedies seem to work so well on wounds and the like-."

"Say no more Kaede, I'm on it," Kagome hopped up and pulled her first aid kit out of her back pack, "See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Buh-bye!" Shawn called after her cousin. She turned back to her friends, "So how have you all been doing? Gotten any new jewel shards?"

"Yeah, fair few!" said Sango, enthusiastically; "We seem to be having a lot of luck lately in finding the demons with them. In fact just the other day while Kagome was gone," with that Sango launched into a tale of a fight that had taken place between the group and a giant lizard that breathed poison gases. Inuyasha interrupted every few seconds to make a comment here or an exclamation there or to tell Sango how wrong she was getting the story and that he had actually done this or Miroku had done that.

"Well it's good to know you guys haven't lost your touch!" exclaimed Shawn, half-joking.

"And how have things been with you?" Sango asked in return.

"Besides depressing?"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean-,"

"No no! It's OK! I was just kidding!" cried Shawn, "But wait! I'm sorry; I haven't told you guys yet."

Everyone started shifting uncomfortably and the mood turned somber.

"If you mean about your parents, we know," mumbled Sango.

"How-,"

"Kagome told Inuyasha and Inuyasha told us." There was silence for a minute.

Then, "Oh," Shawn said.

"I'm sorry Shawn!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed, "I-I didn't know it would bug you! I didn't mean to – to you know, talk behind your back or anything! I-!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It's all right," said Shawn. She looked up at the hanyou with a small smile, "It's all right," she repeated, "I understand."

"Ugh?" Inuyasha was a little taken aback, as well as surprised with himself. He was never quick to apologize and he never stuttered like an idiot either. What was wrong with him?

"How have you been taking it?" asked Sango in a consoling tone. She knew what it was like to lose family. She knew all too well.

"I'm doing better," said Shawn quietly, "I've found… ways to… deal with my feelings. I'm not _that_ sad about it actually. My mom wouldn't want me to be. I mean," she paused for a moment, wondering what to say next, "I mean if my mom saw me being sad all the time she'd probably roll her eyes and tell me to lighten up. That's what she was like. She didn't like being sad; she didn't like it when others were feeling depressed. Mom would want me to be happy, to enjoy life. And Dad… Dad would probably be the same, I guess. If… if it was me that died, I wouldn't want other people to be sad for me. I'd want them to smile for me and go one enjoying life to the fullest!"

The room went quiet again and completely still. Shawn grew uncomfortable in the strange silence. And could see everyone else was too.

"So besides that how has everything else been?" asked Miroku finally, "How's school been?"

"You just had to ask! If anything has been depressing it's that place!" Shawn brightened immediately. She went on for a while about how rude and arrogant Suki was and how some of the teachers were really weird. She told them about Hiten as well. The one non-depressing thing about school. Not that he went to school, but she seemed to see him there a lot. She didn't call Hiten by name. She didn't want to get the same reaction she had gotten from Kagome. It couldn't possibly be the same Hiten!

0o0o0o0o

Naraku sat on the floor in his dark room, staring off into nothing. A shadow appeared at the door, "Enter," he commanded, his voice as cold as ice. He didn't even glance at who it was. He knew.

"My lord, I have returned," said a husky voice. A man with long black hair walked into the room and kneeled before Naraku, bowing his head, "I'm sorry I could not come sooner."

"I have no patience for apologies. Don't waste your breath on such useless things, Hiten," Naraku finally looked at the man before him.

"Yes, my lord," Hiten replied, kneeling down further

"So," said Naraku, turning his gaze away again, "I assume then, that she has returned?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. We shall make our next move soon," Naraku looked back at the kneeling figure in front of him. He seized Hiten roughly by the chin and looked deep into his eyes, "Does the please you, Harashi?"

Hiten's eyes turned completely black and he began to shine with a dark blue aura, "You have no idea how much!" said Harashi's voice in an almost gleeful tone. Or at least it might have been gleeful if it hadn't been dripping with evil.

Naraku smiled, "Excellent."

Hiten's eyes blinked and once again they were his own, but the blue aura did not go away, "Master Naraku, about the girl-."

Naraku cut him off, "What about her? You know the plan!"

"Yes my lord. But I… things have been-."

He blinked again and Harashi's eyes appeared once more, "You fool! Just spit it out! Or I'll say something!"

Blink, "You all ready are saying something!" cried Hiten.

Blink, "You idiot! You know there's no way! I need her body!"

Blink, "Shut up! I know!"

"Quiet," Naraku said a little louder than usual, "Stop this quarrel! What are you talking about?"

Blink, "Why don't you just read his mind?" cackled Harashi's voice, "Because what he's trying to say is just too funny!"

Blink, "I said shut up!" cried Hiten. He shut his eyes and grabbed his head and shook it vigorously as if trying to get something out.

When his eyes opened again they were Harashi's, "Oh forget it. If he won't say anything I will."

Blink, "SHUT UP!"

Blink, " What's her name again? Shawn? Who names a child that? I would have murdered my parents if they named me that!"

"You murdered your parents anyway, Harashi," replied Naraku

"Oh yeah," Hiten's body smiled at the thought, "But back to the point, Hiten seems to have fallen in love with Shawn."

There was a pause in conversation. Then, "What did you say?"

"You heard me Naraku. And really, you shouldn't look so surprised," said Harashi, sweetly, "I mean, come on. She's _my_ reincarnation after all. How is anyone supposed to resist? Except she has those ugly brown eyes and she cut her hair short, which looks really stupid and she fell for Inu-what's-his-face, so she obviously has bad taste-," Harashi paused, "On second thought, how could you fall for her?"

Finally Hiten blinked again.

"Hiten is this true?" asked Naraku in a cold, cold voice.

Hiten bit his lip, "Yes my lord, it is. I have fallen in love with the girl. What I wish to ask you is: If I can succeed in the mission may I take Shawn as my prize?" Hiten got down completely on his knees and bowed so his forehead touched the ground, "Please, my lord."

Naraku was a silent for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "All right."

Hiten blinked and Harashi's eyes appeared, "WHAT?" Hiten's eyes and mouth glowed dark blue and Hiten screamed in pain as light shot from his body and formed Harashi's figure in the air. Her eyes burned with anger and it contorted her features. Her ghostly hands were clenched and without a body her voice sounded eerie, "What do you mean 'all right'! I need that body Naraku! That is the whole point of this plan! For me to get my own body so I don't have to live forever in this disgusting corpse!" she pointed to Hiten, "For me to get back that last part of my spirit out of that wench! If she discovers what kind of power she has, it bodes ill for us all! "

"Harashi, get back into Hiten's body. You'll tire yourself out again trying to sustain yourself," said Naraku.

"Shut up Naraku, you don't give a damn about how tired I get and we both know it!"

"You're right, I don't. At least not right now anyway. And yes I know the whole point of the plan, thank you. I don't need any reminders.

"So how can Hiten's proposal be OK?" cried Harashi.

"Simple you fool. We simply make another body and transfer her soul into that one and you can enter her body. Hiten gets his girl, I get mine and everyone's happy. Except of course Inuyasha. Think of how much more pain it would cause him to see his lover taken by one of his enemies."

"I see your point," said Harashi thoughtfully, "I suppose this plan could work out. But I _will_ have the original body!"

"Of course," said Naraku, with an evil smile.

Hiten, who had remained in his bowing position that whole time, finally raised his head up, "I can really have her?"

"Yes, you idiot. Were you listening at all?" Naraku's smile disappeared.

"Yes, my lord," Hiten bowed his head again.

Naraku scowled, "Harashi, re-enter his body. And Hiten, continue observing the girl. I shall inform when the time is right. Oh and make sure to find someone to make a body. Since you want it, it now becomes your responsibility."

"Yes, my lord," Hiten managed to say before the blue light that made up Harashi's form shot back into him. He screamed and writhed in pain again as Harashi's spirit returned to his body.

"I never get tired of listening to that," said Harashi's voice from inside Hiten.

Hiten growled with anger, but he knew Harashi wouldn't hear it. Her consciousness was beyond him for now. She was in a dormant state. That's how it was. She would appear for a while and then seem to fall asleep inside of him.

Hiten looked up at Naraku from his position on the ground. Naraku said, "You know your orders, now get out of my sight."

Hiten scrambled to his feet, bowed and fled the room.

Author's Note: Mu ha ha ha! Here's a little more info about Hiten and Harashi! Sorry the questions went unanswered for so long! Anymore you have can be asked in reviews. However, just cause I let you ask 'em doesn't mean I'll answer .

By the way, I'm looking for an editor of sorts. I've gotten complaints in my other story that my grammar and spelling aren't that great. So if anyone would like to be my proofreader/editor I would really appreciate it! You'll get to read all chapters before anyone else! Only thing is you'd have to read the chapters from both of my current stories, so if you don't like Ranma fanfics I suggest you don't take this job, because my other story is a Ranma one. Hope this all makes sense. So anyway, if you would like to be my editor e-mail me! Thanks everyone! Gotta roll!

DramaQueenABZ


	13. Interupted Intimate Moments

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Thanks to my super fantastic reviewers! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! School has been keeping me really busy! Curse AP Euro!

**Kae-sama: **As always sorry this took forever and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah I feel kind of bad for Hiten too. And you're right, he isn't really a bad guy in here, just bad friends. Peer pressure; gets ya every time! Enjoy!  
**Ear-Tweak:** My, that is a coincidence! About your cousin I mean, but sorry they don't get together in this fic. I hope that doesn't bode ill for your cousin though! And you did not just read that part about people getting together! Goes back in attempt to erase Enjoy this chapter!

**WiNdScArBaBe: **Here is what happens next! Sorry it took so long. See above on why.

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX: **Plenty Shawn/Inu fluff here for you! Just like you asked! I happy you liked the last chapter so much. I wasn't too sure about it, but if you liked it then it was a success! Hope this one is as good as the last!

Cousin's Return 

Chapter 13: Interrupted Intimate Moments

"I'm tired!" said Shippo for what felt like the millionth time that day. Everyone had gotten up early and had once again set out on the search for more jewel shards.

"How can you be tired? You've been riding in that stupid basket for the entire day!" yelled Inuyasha. Shawn smiled. She had missed his outbursts of anger.

"Inuyasha, chill out! We're _all _tired. I was about to say we should stop anyway," said Kagome, as she rolled her eyes.

"Feh," Inuyasha pouted.

"Oh stuff it. Not all of us are demon you know! The rest of us need sleep!" said Kagome, exasperated.

"Fine we'll stop," mumbled Inuyasha.

Shawn looked around, "Is it just me or does this place look familiar?" she asked.

Everyone else glanced about at the surroundings and suddenly memories of Shawn's last visit came flooding back, "Isn't this where that giant bird attacked us last summer?" asked Sango.

It was. It was that same cozy little spot with the waterfall and the small pool and the willow trees. This was the spot where Inuyasha and Shawn had almost kissed for the first time before Miroku had interrupted them. Shawn giggled as she remembered throwing a rock at him.

"Is it really a good idea to camp here?" asked Miroku, "I mean with what happened last time and all," he winked at Shawn and she glared back.

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Sango.

"All right then, I'll get started on dinner!" said Kagome, "Inuyasha, Shawn, could go find me some firewood please?"

"Sure!" said Shawn before Inuyasha could even open his mouth. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him in the direction of some nearby trees, "Come on."

0o0o0o0o

"You really think they're actually looking for wood?" asked Sango, "They've been gone for twenty minutes."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kagome, rummaging through her backpack. She sat up on the balls of her feet, "All I know is, they haven't seen each other for 6 months and last night they didn't get any private time. I think they deserve a little time alone together, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, I don't mean to complain, but I'm hungry and we haven't eaten all day," which was true. They hadn't stopped for lunch, because Inuyasha had insisted they keep looking for shards, "But now that I think about it, I probably _would_ be taking my time if I was them."

"We'll just give them a few more minutes and if they're not back I'll go look for them. They can't have gone far," and with that Kagome went back to rummaging in her backpack, trying to decide which flavor Ramen to make.

0o0o0o0o

"I think we have enough," said Shawn, tucking her little bundle of sticks under her arms.

"You sure?" asked Inuyasha, his bundle was much bigger. In fact, they probably could have lasted days with all the wood he had.

"Yes," Shawn laughed, "I doubt we're even gonna need all this."

"I know," said Inuyasha, "But I just love spending time with you," he darted forward and gave Shawn a quick kiss on the lips. It caught her by surprise and she almost dropped her bundle.

"Hold it there cowboy. Don't make me drop all this!" Shawn said pulling away a little sooner that Inuyasha would have liked, "We'll have plenty of time to be alone! I live with Kagome now remember? I can visit when ever I want!"

"Sorry. I'm just –"

"I know happy to see me," said Shawn with a coy smile, "But everyone is probably wondering where we are and I personally don't want them to have to send out a search party."

Inuyasha smirked as Shawn turned and headed back towards camp. As soon as they two were in hearing distance Shippo came running up shouting, "What took you so long?" not that he waited for an answer. He snatched the wood that Shawn was holding and scurried back and handed it to Kagome. Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting down to nice hot cups of Ramen. Inuyasha was practically inhaling his and all the girls stopped eating for a second to watch with raised eyebrows. He glanced up and paused for a second, noodles dangling for his mouth, "What?" he tried to say.

Kagome burst into a fit of giggles, Shawn snorted with laughter, and Sango simply rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha slurped up the rest of his Ramen, "No really, what?" he asked again, with some annoyance. That only made Kagome and Shawn laugh harder. Inuyasha looked to Miroku for help. However, this was not the best idea, for Miroku was trying hard to keep down great bursts of laughter that threatened to erupt any second.

Inuyasha finally gave up on looking for the source of delight and went back to eating his Ramen with a slightly grumpy face.

"I love you," said Shawn, when her giggles had subsided. Then she leaned over and kissed a surprised hanyou on the cheek.

0o0o0o0o

Later that night while everyone else was asleep Shawn and Inuyasha were still talking. They were leaning against a tree and Inuyasha had his arm around Shawn's waist. She was snuggled against him and her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. They had been like this for hours, sitting in silence, then talking, then silence again.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," said Shawn. She never saw skies this bright back home.

"Not as beautiful as you," Inuyasha whispered.

Shawn smiled, "You're lying, but thank you."

"I mean it!" Inuyasha said indignantly.

"Shhhhhhh! Don't wake everyone up!"

"Feh."

Then there was the silence again. Shawn shivered.

"Are you cold?" asked Inuyasha, with a somewhat concerned voice.

"I'm fine," Shawn said as she rubbed her arms.

"Liar," Inuyasha pulled off the red layer of his kimono and draped over Shawn's shoulders.

"What about you?"

"Half demon remember? I'll handle it," Inuyasha smirked. Shawn smiled, but she continued to rub her arms, "You can't still be cold?"

"No, it's not that," said Shawn, she looked away.

Inuyasha paused, not sure how to say what he wanted to say. But then he decided he might as well just put it bluntly. That was how he did things. No point in changing now. He leaned forward slightly trying to see Shawn's face, "Is it your parents?"

Shawn stared pointedly away, refusing to meet his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "I thought so."

"I…I just don't understand," Shawn's voice quavered, "Why can't I let go? Why can't I ever stop being sad? Why can't I stop thinking about them for just a minute? They wouldn't want me to be sad all the time. But… I just… I can't let go," Shawn sniffed and rubbed her nose.

For a moment Inuyasha didn't say anything. Then, "I lost my parents, too. When I was a little kid," Shawn turned head back to Inuyasha and now he could clearly see the tears falling slowly down her cheeks, "My dad died before I could even remember him and my mom… well, I was real little when she died. Just barely old enough to understand. It was really hard."

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Shawn hugged him as tight as she could, "I didn't know. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," he gave Shawn a light squeeze, "You can never truly let go. The sadness, the pain. It never leaves. It's always there at the back of your mind. But I learned to ignore it. I hardened myself trying not to feel it, but I never _really_ stopped."

"But…" Shawn stammered for a minute, "But when you have someone to share it with… it makes it easier."

Inuyasha looked deep into Shawn's eyes, almost searching, like he was trying to find where her words had come from, like he was trying to look in and see her soul.

"Yes," he hugged her closer; "It does make it easier."

They're lips met, not in a kiss of passion, but a kiss of comfort. They knew they understood each other. Well, almost understood. No one can ever truly understand another person completely, can they?

Suddenly Inuyasha's ear pricked up. He pulled away quickly and looked out between the hanging branches of the willow tree, "Get down!" he yelled, shoving Shawn backwards toward the grass. He landed on top of her and they both blushed. Then an arrow struck a spot on the tree right where Shawn's head has been a moment earlier. The rest of the group awoke with a start as another arrow hit the tree, right above Inuyasha's head.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked frantically as Inuyasha rushed to get off of Shawn and after the would-be assassin.

He ignored her question, "Back in bit," was all he said as he ran out from under the wall of trees. But he did not get very far. He had only run a few feet from the hanging curtain of leaves when he crashed into something. He toppled backwards and cried out in surprise.

"What the hell!" he said as he got up. In front of him was a barrier.

The rest of the gang was coming out.

"Inuyasha?" called Shawn. She came running up and reached out to touch his arm, but stopped. She looked a little harder at her fingers. For a moment she thought she saw blue electricity swirling running about and between her fingers, but then it was gone.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He put a hand against the barrier and looked through. There was a tall figure running away on the other side. He could not make out much, except that the person had long hair, "Dammit!" He pulled out his sword, "This oughta take care of it; Windscar!" he cried swinging Tetsuiga against the barrier. It shattered and Inuyasha leapt through, charging after the person he had seen a minute ago. Whoever had tried to kill Shawn was gonna pay! He sniffed the air trying to catch a sent, but there was none.

"What?" he got down on the ground and sniffed about there, still not picking anything up, "But they ran right here!" He looked up, but the figure had disappeared a while ago. He had been running blindly assuming there would be a sent to follow, like there always was.

"Dammit!" he said again, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Inuyasha, wait!" he heard someone call behind him. He turned and saw the group running towards him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he called back, "There's no sent to follow."

"What? How's that possible?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me."

"Wait!" cried Kagome, "What exactly happened? All of a sudden you where rushing around crashing into barriers and chasing people!"

Shawn glanced over at and Inuyasha. He shrugged again, which she took as a sign that it was all right to tell everyone, "We were sitting and talking-,"

Miroku scoffed.

"_Talking,_" Shawn put lots of emphasis on the word, "And then Inuyasha shoved me over 'cause her heard something and then an arrow hit the tree. Then Inuyasha went running after whoever had shot it. That's where you all _finally _woke up."

"But who shot the arrow?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know! That's why I'm running around to trying to find a scent!" yelled Inuyasha, annoyed.

"Oh."

"Well if there's no scent then there's no use standing out here. Let's go back to sleep and figure it out in the morning," suggested Miroku, "If our attacker is really desperate they'll come back. We can catch them then."

"If they don't come back and kill us all in their sleep, that is," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"That's what a look out is for," said Miroku in a matter of fact tone. He looked at Inuyasha pointedly and the hanyou took the hint.

"Feh. Fine. I'll keep watch, but somebody else better do it tomorrow. I may be part demon, but I need sleep too ya know."

"Can we go back to bed now?" asked Shippo. He had been half asleep and riding on Miroku's shoulder during the whole incident. Kagome sighed and nodded.

As she walked back towards camp with the others Shawn stared at her hands, wondering what that blue electricity had been. It was the same color Harashi's magic radiated, 'Could it be-? Nah,' she dismissed the thought. It was impossible. She couldn't have some of Harashi's powers, could she? No, that was stupid. And yet…

Author's Note: OK so how was it after not having a post in weeks? I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am currently looking for a beta reader so if I have any volunteers e-mail or submit a review. Also I haven't been getting many reviews lately and that makes me sad. I can update faster when I have more positive reviews. SO this time I want alt least 5 ok? Hope that's all right with everyone!

Laters!

DramaQueenABZ


	14. Kagome has a WHAT?

Disclaimer: Why do we have to write these stupid things? I think everyone know by now after like 13 chapters that I DO NOT own Inuyasha. I do know the plot, Shawn, and Harashi. Get it? Got it? Good!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You are oh so appreciated!

**InUgAl4EVA – **Don't worry about being rude. You at least updated unlike _some_ people. looks at nonreveiwers And here's the update!

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX** – I glad to know someone likes my story as much as you do! Sorry it took so long to get this updated!

**Ear-Tweak – **Glad to know you liked the last chapter. And who is the mystery would-be assassin you ask? You shall see soon. And you're right. Someone definitely wants Shawn out of the way.

On to the story! (By the way, for all of you who were dying to know what Kagome's secret was, you'll find out in this chapter!)

Cousin's Return 

Chapter 14: Kagome has a **_WHAT?_**

Shawn slowly flickered open her eyes and then closed them again. She buried her face into the softness that had been her pillow for the night; Inuyasha. She was lying beside him, leaning against the side of his chest with her head settled in the crook where shoulder met torso. Shawn breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the half-demon beside her. Then she looked up at his face, expecting to see his bright golden eyes staring down at her. But they were closed.

Shawn arched an eyebrow. Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to have been keeping watch last night? She sighed. Well, no one was dead or gone so it wasn't that big a deal.

Shawn sat up and stretched and looked around. Dappled sunlight shown through the hanging branches of the willow tree. The sun was not quite up, but almost. Shawn smiled mischievously. Nothing like a morning swim to wake you up! She rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out her black two piece. She crossed over and changed behind one of the other trees incase someone (Miroku) was only pretending to be asleep.

Shawn took her things with her and went down next to the water. She set her clothes on a rock and carefully undid the locket around her neck. It shown brightly in the sunlight. She set it on top of her clothes and then proceeded to climb onto a higher rock. She looked down at the dark blue water below. It was so clean, she could almost see to the bottom. Shawn guessed it must have been about thirty feet deep. Maybe more. And she could not see any rocks so… she dove strait in with a perfect swan dive.

The minute she broke the surface she wanted out. The water was freezing! Shawn swam up and took a breath.

"Holy crap!" she cried out. She tried to clutch her arms around herself and stay afloat at the same time, "I don't remember the water being this freaking cold! Holy crap!" she said again.

"Gotta warm up. Gotta warm up," she muttered to herself. She had forgotten to bring a towel down by the water. At this point the only way to warm up was to swim and wait for someone else to wake up so that they could bring a towel out to her.

Slowly Shawn began to make great, steady, even strokes. She circled around the pool and even swam behind the waterfall. She stuck hand under and tried to hold it up against the raging water, but it was immediately pushed under the surface by the force of the fall. Eventually she warmed up enough to stick her head under the water. She dove down and tried to swim to the bottom. This attempt was unsuccessful. About 10 feet under the pressure on her ears hurt so much that she had to go back up. Plus, she was having a harder time holding her breath.

Again Shawn broke the surface. She turned over and floated on her back for a while, thinking about nothing in particular and letting her mind wander. She glanced back to shore. Wasn't somebody up yet? How could everyone be that tired? She sighed and turned back onto her stomach and swam over to the shallow end of the small lake. It was warmer over here and the water was calmer, because of its considerable distance away from the waterfall.

Shawn dove under the water again. She skimmed the bottom of the lake, inches above it, eyes open. She stretched her arms out in front of her as if feeling about. It was a whole different world down here. Tiny fish darted to and fro; Lake Snails crawled across uneven stones; the slightest movement disrupted puddles of mud. Shawn couldn't hold her breath anymore. She swam the five feet back to the surface and took a deep breath of air. Again she looked over at the shore. How long could these people sleep?

0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru was flying through the air on his two-headed dragon (A/N Does anyone know what it is called? I don't) listening to Jaken go on and on about some trivial matter. Rin was asleep on the dragon's back. Sesshomaru marveled at how she could actually sleep with all Jaken's yammering and the cold air rushing by. Not that _he_ was bothered by the cold, but he knew that the outlook was not good for a human, especially a child, if it got too cold.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru, without even looking at his servant.

"Yes, my lord?" replied the frog-like demon.  
"Shut up."

Jaken seemed a little startled by this command and he opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it and closed his yap.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the ground that was flying by beneath them. Suddenly something below them flashed near a small lake. Sesshomaru did not know what it was. It could have been a reflection coming off the water, but then again…

"Descend," he told the dragon. It roared in consent and slowly began to fly towards the ground.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn was lying on her back in the water again, attempting to send subliminal messages to Kagome.

'Wake up, all ready! Dammit! Bring me a damn towel!' she thought furiously. The water was getting cold again.

All of a sudden Shawn was startled out of her anger by a low roar. She stood up in the four-foot deep water and looked around.

'What the heck was that?' she thought, 'Did I imagine it?'

Shawn looked up and gasped. Something was flying down towards the lake! Something big! The last time Shawn had encountered big flying things she had been kidnapped multiple times.

She looked around frantically and began swimming towards the opposite shore. She wouldn't make it back to the trees in time! Shawn doubted she could even make it out of the water. She settled for hiding among a group of rocks. She was pretty sure that whatever landed would not see her from here, but she would be able to watch its every move.

Then the dragon landed. A man climbed off its back. Shawn covered her mouth to keep from gasping again. He looked so much like Inuyasha! This man, however, was taller and had strange purple marks on his face. Shawn could not see them clearly from the distance. He also bore two swords at his side and (Shawn gaped) he was missing his left arm!

After the man had gotten off the dragon's back a little green person followed him. No wait! Not a person. It was a demon! A little green demon that looked like a frog, carrying a long staff with two wooden heads carved on the top.

"What is it, my lord?" asked the little green demon.

'Lord? Is this guy royalty or something?' thought Shawn.

"I saw something," said the man. There was no emotion in his voice what so ever. He looked around.

"Saw something?" said the little demon, thinking out loud, "What was it, sire?

'Oh great. Just my luck. To be caught by some dragon-riding noble. Was it me he saw?' thought Shawn, trying not to breath too loud. She was sure her pounding hear would give her away.

"I'm not sure. It was a flash of some sort. A flash of metal perhaps," the man said in answer to the smaller demon's question. He walked towards some of the bigger rocks.

Shawn held her breath. Most of those bigger rocks were near her hiding place. She tried to shrink down between the rocks around her.

The man walked to the rock where Shawn had left her clothes. He took the little bundle and began pawing through it.

"There is a human near," he stated

'Crap! He used the word "human". He must be a demon,' thought Shawn. She was debating whether or not to call out for help. Would Inuyasha hear her and wake up?

As the man, or demon, was going through Shawn's clothes something metallic fell and clanked on the ground. It glittered in the dust around it.

'Oh no! My locket!' Shawn's thought screamed.

0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru glanced down at the fallen object. It was some sort of necklace. He set the rest of the clothes on the ground and picked it up. He turned it over and over in his hand. It was a small silver medallion about the size of a fingerprint with a purple stone in the shape of a heart set in the middle. There was a groove on the side. Sesshomaru wedged his nail into the groove and was about to open it when-

"Don't touch that!" Sesshomaru heard a voice say.

He looked up. There, climbing out between some rocks in the lake, was a human girl. He sniffed the air. Her scent was strong and clear. How come he had not noticed it before? The girl was wet and her short, light brown hair was plastered to her head. She was about 5 foot 3 and she was thin. Her face had a splash of freckles and her eyes were a hazel brown. She was clothed in what looked like black under garments.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least. Obviously he did not show it.

0o0o0o0o

Shawn could not believe what she had just done. She had given away her hiding place to a demon she did not know and she was probably going to die for it. All for that locket.

'Well, I've all ready screwed myself. Might as well get my locket back.'

Shawn climbed onto the beach by the lake, "I said don't touch that! Give it back!" she yelled at the demon, walking across the sand.

"Do not attempt to boss Lord Sesshomaru around you-," the green demon was saying.

"Quiet Jacken."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru turned back to the Shawn, "How dare you address me so, you filthy human?"

"I- what did you just call me?" asked Shawn.

"I asked you a question, human," threatened Sesshomaru.

Shawn growled under her breath and glared at the demon, "I asked you one too."

"You try my patience, filthy girl," said Sesshomaru.

Shawn abandoned all logic, "I just want my damn locket you son of a bitch!" she ran at him and pulled back her hand as if to punch.

Faster than the eye could see, Sesshomaru dropped the locket and shot out his hand to grab the Shawn's neck. He lifted her to his eye level and her feet dangled many inches off the ground.

"Do not try me," Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes and closing his hand a little tighter around the struggling girl's throat.

Shawn grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and tried to pull his hand off her neck. She gasped for air. Her vision was getting blurry.

"Let… go…" she choked out. Then a curious thing happened. Shawn's fingers began to hum with blue electricity, just as they had the night before. She would have gasped again, but she could hardly breath.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. Shawn would have noticed if she had not been so busy concentrating on the flow of air to her lungs and the blue light around her hands.

Just then they heard a cry, "Shawn!" it bellowed.

Sesshomaru threw Shawn to the ground and stepped back just as Tetsuiga came swinging down between them. Jaken let out a terrified howl and jumped onto the dragon Shawn fell to the ground and landed hard on the dirt and grass. She threw her hands out behind herself to keep from falling onto her head. She felt a stinging on her right palm. She coughed and sputtered on the ground, regaining her breath. She looked at her right hand and saw a shallow cut going from the bottom of her index finger to the heal of her hand. Then she felt strong hands haul her to her feet.

Shawn looked at who was holding her. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and was holding her bleeding hand in one of his own. Tetsuiga had been sheathed again. Shawn also saw a small girl with black hair standing on the dragon behind Sesshomaru. Shawn had not noticed her before. The girl had a combination of different looks on her face. Surprise, curiosity, and fright. Her arms were wrapped around her own shoulders.

"Ya should have stayed still Sesshomaru. I could have given you matching arms," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"So you know this girl Inuyasha?" asked the demon, ignoring Inuyasha's prior statement.

"Yeah, I know her. She just so happens to be my girlfriend!" Inuyasha replied indignantly, using a word he had learned from Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's going on?" piped up the small girl.

"Nothing that concerns you Rin. Be quiet," said Sesshomaru, turning towards the child.

"Yes milord!" said the little girl with a playful salute. Shawn gaped.

Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha and Shawn, "Girlfriend?"

"Do I have to spell it out for ya?" asked Inuyasha exasperated and sarcastic, "My beloved, my one-and-only, my-."

"Mate."

Both Inuyasha were stunned by this word and turned a little pink.

"Not like tha-," Inuyasha was about to say, but he was interrupted by Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha, what's going on over here?" called Kagome. Then she saw Sesshomaru.

Her face lit up, "Sesshomaru!" she cried. She sprinted towards the demon and embraced him. He bent down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Behind them Jaken was looking on with disapproval and Rin was making a poor attempt to suppress a fit of giggles.

Shawn stared, mouth open, eyes as wide as dinner plates, "What the-?"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked up as Kagome and Sesshomaru finished their mouth-sharing.

"Looks like he's back," muttered Sango.

"Do they have to do that in front of everybody?" mumbled Miroku.

"What?" Shippo whispered back, "Jealous 'cause everyone's too scared to kiss you?"

"Shippo! Where do you get such ideas?" asked Miroku with mock astonishment.

Shippo rolled his eyes.

Kagome turned back to Shawn with a small blush staining her cheeks, "Uh Shawn…this is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend."

Shawn's eyes and gaping mouth grew wider.

"Sesshomaru, this is my cousin Shawn."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT? HE'S YOUR WHO?" she screamed in astonishment and slight disgust, "HE JUST TRIED TO FREAKING KILL ME!"

Kagome blushed more, "Um, sorry about that. He has a bit of a prejudice," she rounded on Sesshomaru and had a conversation with him in hushed tones. Shawn noticed he had his hand around Kagome's waist the whole time.

Finally Sesshomaru looked up, "I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding," he inclined his head slightly.

"Misunderstanding's a bit of an understatement, wouldn't ya say?" spat Inuyasha.

Kagome continued to blush. She walked over to Shawn, stood in front of her with hands clasped at chest level, and said, "I am _really_ sorry. I should have told you about him."

"I'll say," Shawn said indignantly. She shrugged off Inuyasha's hold on her and stood squarely in front of Kagome. Her hand was still dripping blood, "Your 'boyfriend' almost took my locket _and _insulted me _and_ almost suffocated me! Next time your phsyco lover comes for a visit, tell me beforehand so I don't get killed! Is that so much to ask?"

"Chill out Shawn!" yelled Kagome, "I apologized! He apologized! I didn't know he was coming ok? Or I would have told you. Do you really dis-trust me that much?"

Shawn lowered her voice, "_You_ I trust. It's him," she gestured in Sesshomaru's direction, "That I don't!"

"I understand," said Kagome sympathetically, putting her hands on Shawn's shoulders. Shawn looked at the ground and Kagome lowered her voice even further, "He'll only be around for a few days. Maybe not even that long. Until he leaves, just trust me. He's not a bad guy. I know him Shawn. He won't hurt you. Ever," she glanced at Inuyasha, who was standing behind Shawn with his arms crossed, glaring at Sesshomaru and not even paying attention to the conversation going on in front of him.

"Besides," Kagome added, with a grin, "You've got your big strong protector over there. I think you'll be ok."

Shawn looked up and cracked a small smile.

"Can we have breakfast now?" asked Shippo. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hold on Shippo," said Kagome. Everyone walked back towards the campsite. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked near the back of the group holding hands.

Inuyasha walked next to Shawn with his arm around her. Miroku walked on Shawn's other side.

"Love that new outfit, by the way," said Miroku nodding towards the bathing suit, "You should wear it more often," his hand, of course, ended up where it shouldn't have been and resounding slap echoed across the meadow and lake.

Authors Note: So how was that chapter after two months of nothing? This is my New Year's present to you! I have been waiting months to write this chapter! I actually got the idea when I was at swim practice this summer and I was swimming underwater and my mind just so happened to wander to this story and this scene sort of just popped into my head! I'm so happy that I actually have it written now! It's been logged in my noggin forever.

Anyway to business! I am still looking for a beta reader. If you want that honor contact me via review button and/or my e-mail which is Also I believe I asked for 5 reviews on my last major author's note. I got three. Come one people! I only want a few! Pretty please with sugar on top! I would prefer to avoid flames though. I know my grammar and spelling suck. Hence why I am asking for a beta reader. So please review and I hope you lied this chapter!

Laters!

DramaQueenABZ


	15. You Again!

Disclaimer – Do I have to say it?

**Ear- Tweak –Sama –** Yeah Sesshomaru is dating Kagome. I thought it was really cute. It was actually the idea of a friend of mine and I decided to use it. Glad I wasn't the only one who liked it!

**Xxrupert-grint-loverxX – **Well I am glad that someone is reviewing. People have started to slow down as far as reviews go lately. Ah well. Hope you like this next chapter!

**InUgAl4EVA – **I answer all of my reviews! So yeah that is why you get one. I'm happy someone feels loved. Because I don't. I only got three reviews! When I first started this story I'd get twice that much. ** sigh **I am glad you like the story. Enjoy the next chapter!

Cousin's Return 

Chapter 15: You Again?

Shawn, now fully clothed in jeans and a red T-shirt, sat very still as Inuyasha attempted to wrap her hand in a bandage. He was not doing a very good job, but every time Kagome tried to help he would growl at her and make some comment along the lines of, "As if you care! Go help your 'boyfriend!'" Shawn winced as Inuyasha tied the ends off and accidentally pinched her skin.

"Sorry!" he said as he retied the bandage in a more careful manner.

As he finished Sango called, "Hurry it up you two! We're starting out again!"

Shawn slung her backpack onto her shoulders, "Coming!" she called back. She glanced sideways at Inuyasha, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" he said sharply, proving that he was anything but ok.

Shawn stood on tiptoe and gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry," she whispered in his ear, before sauntering ahead to catch up with Kagome. Inuyasha watched her go ahead. Watched her backside that it.

'ACK! Snap out of it! You are not Miroku!' he thought to himself.

0o0o0o0o

Later that day the group stopped for lunch under a grove of trees. Everyone sat down in the cool shade as Kagome and Shawn made sandwiches for everyone. Shippo and Rin snuck up behind them multiple times and tried to snatch pieces of bread or a finger full of peanut butter. Shawn and Kagome caught them every time and it became a sort of game.

"Would you hurry it up? The rest of us would like to eat!" yelled Inuyasha, still in a bad mood. Kagome glared in his direction and threw a slice of bread covered with peanut butter at him. It hit his face peanut butter side up and stuck to his cheek.

Shawn, Shippo, Rin, and Sango burst out laughing, while Miroku tried to stifle a laugh. Sesshomaru let a small smile graze his lips, but it did not stay long.

Shawn and Kagome finished making sandwiches when all of a sudden the wind began to pick up.

"Jewel shards," Kagome muttered. Then a twister appeared nearby and began to come closer, "Koga."

"Ah crap! What's he doing here?" griped Inuyasha as he attempted to scrape peanut butter off his face.

The twister stopped a few feet away and, sure enough, out jumped Koga.

"You again! What are you doing here, fleabag?" cried Inuyasha as he wiped off the last of the peanut butter.

"Kagome!" said Koga, completely ignoring Inuyasha, "How nice to see you! I was just in the area when I thought I caught your scent," he hugged her over the arms.

"Uh…. hi?" replied Kagome trying to free her arms. They were pinned to her sides by Koga's hug.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly.

Koga glanced at him, "Oh. Hi Sesshy. How ya been?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I told you not to call me that."

"Whatever," said Koga in a bored voice. He let go of Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her a little ways away from Koga.

Just then Koga caught sight of Shawn, "Hey who are-," he stopped and stepped closer to her. He examined her carefully; "Is that?" his face lit up, "Shawn, is that you? Wow, long time, no see! How ya been, kid?" he put his arm around her waste. He was aware that about ten feet away Inuyasha had balled his hands into fists and was fuming.

"Um… ok, I guess. Could you-,"

"Did you cut your hair? It looks great. Very sexy," he gave her a mischievous smile and leaned a little closer. Koga was not in love with Shawn. Sure, she was a great girl and all, but his heart belonged to Kagome. And yeah, she was cute enough that he was physically attracted to her if not emotionally, but the main reason for his forwardness was that he was just trying to make Inuyasha jealous. He loved setting that guy off.

"Uh, Koga?" said Shawn with a blush staining her cheeks. She glanced at Inuyasha, who looked ready to rip Koga's head off.

"Yeah?" he said, leaning a little closer, letting his bangs fall into his eyes.

"Would you mind letting- Ah!" Shawn cried out as she was suddenly snatched into the air and placed over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Back off wolf-boy! She's mine!" barked Inuyasha.

"Oh, very scary, puppy!" said Koga coolly, "I was just saying 'hello.'"

"Like hell you were! Don't touch her!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" mocked Koga, "Is someone a little jealous?"

"Inuyasha! Put me down now!" cried Shawn. Her face resembled a cherry, she was blushing so bad.

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you one of these days!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," said Koga, placing his hands on his hips.

"Inuyasha! Cut it out!" called Kagome.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha was still holding Shawn.

"Inuyasha! Put me down!" Shawn began hitting Inuyasha on the back, which was hard, given her awkward position.

"You're being rather protective, Inu-trasha. Afraid I'm gonna steal her away from you?" said Koga.

"Inuyasha! Si-!" Sesshomaru placed his hand over Kagome's mouth before she could finish her 'sit' command. He was having way too much fun watching his brother make a fool of himself. He would not let even his lover ruin this moment.

"Mmmph!" Kagome let out a muffled scream of protest.

"You're dead!" bellowed Inuyasha, diving at Koga. He allowed Shawn to fall as he tackled Koga. Shawn hit the ground hard on her side, getting the wind knocked out of her. She lay on the ground for a few minutes, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, Koga and Inuyasha were rolling around in the dirt, raising up small dust clouds. Inuyasha kicked Koga off and sent him flying. They both quickly leapt to their feet and began circling each other and bearing their teeth.

Shawn finally managed to recover from her fall and was sitting up in the dust with the help of Sango and Miroku. Kagome was still trying to get Sesshomaru's hand off of her mouth.

"Are you all right?" Shippo asked Shawn. Shawn simply nodded and glared over in Inuyasha's direction. Miroku and Sango crouched down and tried to bring Shawn to her feet.

Just then Koga flew by the small group and snatched Shawn on his way past, "Later, mutt-face!" he called over his shoulder before he disappeared in a retreating twister.

"You damn fleabag!" called Inuyasha as he started after them.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha was flattened. He looked up at Kagome and saw that she had somehow managed to pry Sesshomaru's hand off of her mouth, "Kagome…" he growled.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

Inuyasha growled again.

"Sit!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" barked Inuyasha and stood up, "Koga just made off with your cousin! Are you just gonna stand there or are we going after her?"

"Oh, please," muttered Kagome.

"Koga is in love with Kagome," explained Sango, "The only reason he took off with Shawn was to piss you off and make you jealous."

"Yeah!" agreed Shippo; "Even a little kid like me knew that!" He promptly received a blow to the head, "Ouch!"

"You know, Inuyasha. If you didn't have such a short temper, you would never have problems like this," said Sesshomaru smoothly.

"As if you would know!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Well, it's no use just standing around," said Miroku, "We might as well get going and follow them. They can't have gone too far. I'm sure Koga just took her back to the Den."

"Feh," was all Inuyasha had to say. He turned around and started stalking in the Den's general direction.

"Guess that means, 'yes'," said Sango as she set Shippo on top of Kirara. Kagome sighed heavily.

A little farther away, under the cover of trees, a wasp buzzed and took to the sky.

0o0o0o0o

The wasp buzzed into the miasma filled castle and flew under a screen, threw a window. It landed in Naraku's cold hand and started relaying its message. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it, my lord?" Hiten pushed aside a screen door and entered the dark room.

"Did you forget something?" Naraku menacingly. Hiten bowed and then kneeled before Naraku, "It seems our wolf friend has taken off with the girl."

"What?" screeched Harashi's voice. Her sharp tone pierced the air as a blue aura radiated from Hiten's body.

"Calm yourself Harashi. This may work out in our favor," drawled Naraku. He squished the bug in his hand and let its dead carcass float to the ground, "Besides, it's always so much more fun when things get a little complicated," he smiled coldly. Then he turned towards a dark coroner and called out sharply, "Kanna!"

A little girl, dressed in nothing but white, stepped forward.

"Your part in this game will come very soon. Be ready."

Kanna nodded and flashed the mirror she held in her hands.

Hiten looked up hesitantly.

Naraku looked at him icily, "What? Do wish to see her? You lover?" he mocked.

Hiten looked away, "…"

Naraku said, "Very well. It's not like I care. Show him, Kanna."

The little girl flashed her mirror again and Shawn's face came into view. It was covered in a deep blush and she looked very angry. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was thrown over someone's shoulder. Hiten was sure that it was very uncomfortable. The mirror flashed once more and Shawn disappeared.

"Have you found a body?" Naraku suddenly asked.

"A body-_maker_, my lord. An apprentice of the dead witch Yurasuwei (sp?),"

"Good. Go then. Prepare. It will not be much longer now."

"Yes, my lord," Hiten stood, bowed, and left the room.

'Very soon. We shall make our move very soon…' thought Naraku.

0o0o0o0o

Author's Note – Well that's it for this chapter. Remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend, Whitney, who gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter. Hopefully, you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Remember I am still looking for a beta-reader, so if you are interested, review! And if you are not, review anyway please!

Gotta roll,

DramaQueenABZ


	16. Pissed Off

Disclaimer – Why I write this is beyond me…

Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate the fact that you take a few minutes out of your busy days to jot down a nice comment. That's better than most other people, who have decided they need to stop reviewing.

Xxrupert-grint-loverxX – Ok I promise to keep the chapters coming! I like my story (duh, I'm the author), I am just sorry I don't have enough time to keep writing it. Review help. They make me think of all the people who DO want to read it.

Ear-Tweak – Glad to hear somebody loves! Thanks for reading!

**Cousin's Return** Chapter 16: Pissed Off 

"Koga!" yelled Shawn, pounding his back with her fists, "Koga you put me down this instant! I mean it! Put me down now!"

Koga ignored her and continued running.

"God dammit, Koga!" Shawn struggled a little more to no avail. Then she had an idea. She looked over at Koga's ponytail blowing in the wind. She grabbed it and pulled hard. Koga cried out in alarm and his grip on Shawn loosened. She hit the ground running. She sprinted back down the way she had come and bent down quickly to pick up a thick stick. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to hit Koga with it.

Shawn swung blindly and felt a hands close around both of her wrists. Whoever it was shoved her back against a large rock. Shawn closed her eyes and turned her face to the side as her head, back, and hands slammed against the hard surface. The hand that had gripped the stick was numb and Shawn heard the stick hit the ground with a soft _thunk._

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Koga yelled in her face. Shawn opened her eyes and glared back.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, you stupid bastard!" she screamed back.

Koga growled.

"Oh, shut up! I'm dating a freaking demon! Do you really think _that_ is going to scare me?" spat Shawn, "If you're gonna kidnap someone, go kidnap Kagome! I thought she was the one you were all lovey dovey about, not me."

Koga growled again, "Jeez, don't you get it? Its not like this is personal. I'll be honest with you Shawn, you're a very attractive girl," Shawn blushed uncontrollably, "But, no offense, I'm only interested in Kagome."

"Thank God!"

Koga glared, "Anyway, I kidnapped you merely to piss Inuyasha off.

"And the point of that is…?" asked Shawn. Koga let go of her wrists, "What? Not afraid, I'll run away anymore?"

"Really Shawn, do you really think you can outrun me?" Koga circled around her the way he had when they first met. Back then it made Shawn think of a vulture. Now, with his stupid, cocky little grin, he looked more like a predator who was just daring for her to test his theory.

"You're an ass."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Koga, ignoring her. He stopped in front of her and held out his hands, "You're choice."

Shawn knew she had no chance when it came to speed. She would have to figure out something later. Maybe she could sneak off while he was asleep? She took his hands with a sigh.

Koga scooped Shawn up bridal style and gave her that cocky grin again.

"You better watch those hands," muttered Shawn.

0o0o0o0o

"Dammit! Would you people hurry up? I'm getting old over here!" cried Inuyasha.

"Shut up, all ready!" yelled Kagome from atop Kirara. She, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all on top of Kirara, making the going a little slower than usual. Kagome would have ridden with Sesshomaru if he hadn't suddenly left. She wasn't sure why, but she suspected that it had something to do with not wanting to help Inuyasha. Now she was really wishing she had gone with him.

"Relax, Inuyasha," said Miroku for the tenth time; "It's only Koga. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Inuyasha snorted and continued running towards the wolf den, 'I'm gonna kill him!' he thought, 'That bastard! Who does he think he is? Taking off with Shawn like that? I'll kill him!'

0o0o0o0o

When Shawn arrived at the wold den with Koga she nearly jumped out of his arms. She couldn't stand being carried around like a child any longer. It was pissing her off to no end. Koga gave her a sly look and led her into a cave.

On her way in Shawn received multiple catcalls. Her temper rose with the color in her cheeks. Many of the wolf demons recognized her from the last time her had been there. Shawn thought back to that visit.

It had been a little over six months ago. When she was visiting Kagome over the summer and had somehow gotten down the well. It turned out to be that she was the incarnation of some evil priestess, a priestess that Naraku had wanted to use for his own evil purposes. On one of his many attempts to kidnap her via giant birds she had been dropped in the woods near Koga's cave. She had fallen from over a hundred feet up and on her way down she had crashed through many trees and broken her arm. Koga saved her life when he brought her unconscious body back to the den. She had been grateful then. Now she was pissed. Now was here to be the bait for Inuyasha. She was here so that Koga could piss Inuyasha off and get his kicks. She was NOT going to take any crap from these stupid, catcalling low-lifes.

She through the dirtiest possible at the nearest jeering wolf and he shut right up.

'Much better,' thought Shawn. As one shut up, they all began to lose their enthusiasm.


End file.
